


GV男优系列

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 贺红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: GV男优系列第一篇，R18注意，微调教。





	1. 放课后的办公室.avi

**Author's Note:**

> GV男优系列第一篇，R18注意，微调教。

贺天端坐在办公桌后批作业，听见咚咚的敲门声，停下笔坐直了身体，扬声道：“进来。”说完后才回忆起，今天是有一个后进生说放学想来开小灶。  
少年似乎是跑着过来的，额上渗出一层薄薄的细汗，他手里抓了一张卷子，右手背在身后扶着门把，好像在平复着呼吸。角度原因，贺天并没看到办公室的门被少年悄悄反锁了。

来的人是红毛，年级出了名的问题户，不过贺天对每个学生都一视同仁，倒没有在意这个。抬手推了推下滑的镜框，眼神描绘着红毛的眉目，贺天藏在镜片后面的双眸危险地眯了起来，他头一次发现这学生的模样还挺顺眼。  
传说红毛以一敌三，时常和校外的混混干架，满身戾气，连老师们都避之不及。然而此时的红毛和贺天听说的截然不同，他径直走到跟前，露出了一个乖巧又腼腆的笑容，抬手把卷子摊开到桌上，望着贺天的眼神带点期待和渴望。

贺天瞧这架势，平白被勾起一点兴趣，不动声色地瞥了眼少年殷红的唇瓣，心里打着算盘，气质却突然温和了下来。贺天招手示意少年再走近一些，语气里带着关怀差生特有的耐心，认真道：“哪里不会？我一点一点教你。”  
“唔……都不懂。”红毛低头不敢看贺天，因为紧张过度，用力抵着办公桌的手指微微泛白，他小声接着说道：“我那天缺了课，贺老师，您别生气。”

已经高二了，基础的卷子还说都不懂，贺天再好脾气也有点冒火，要不是红毛的表情太真挚，贺天真以为他是专门来捣乱的。不过看着红毛温顺的模样，贺天登时就有点心猿意马，他脸上飞快地闪过一丝意味不明的笑，待红毛抬起头早已消失不见，拿笔指着一道稍微复杂点的几何证明，“前几题是基础，我也不惯着你，自己回去看例题。从这题开始讲。”  
“谢谢贺老师。”即便如此，红毛也非常满足了，他干脆彻底趴在桌上，探着头看向题中的附图，一副洗耳恭听状。

“注意审题，看题目和条件之间的联系。思维放开一点，这题的关键是这条辅助线……”贺天用笔随手一划，笔直的线条就出现在了需要它的位置。如何解题早已烂熟于心，贺天口中一刻不停，却还能分神观察红毛。少年弯着腰，宽松的衣领垂下来，从贺天的角度，能看到瘦削的锁骨和大片胸口，以及那点缀在胸前若隐若现的一点粉色。  
贺天顿觉口干舌燥，喉结滚动了一下，他欲盖弥彰地喝了口水，转过身来才发现红毛竟对题目毫不关心，反而一动不动地盯着他看。

见贺天投来疑问的目光，红毛罕见地轻笑出声，用一种轻快又真诚的语气道：“贺老师，您长得真好看。”  
“……”少年清亮的嗓音刻意压低了一些，像一柄钩子轻轻挠了挠贺天的心脏，他还没做什么呢，反倒先被学生调戏了。贺天闻言放下手中的笔，微微往后退了一些，表露出自己是正人君子的假象。

红毛见状，脸上的轻松消去了不少，取而代之的是一种为难和恳求，他紧跟着上前，低垂着眼皮，犹豫道：“贺老师，我们班主任管得太严了，您能跟她说一下，对我放宽要求吗？”  
贺天心想扯淡，你们班主任躲你还来不及。话都说到这份上了，贺天总算明白这人并不怎么单纯，于是也懒得再装大尾巴狼。刚才还温柔和善的师长，转眼就像换了个人似的，贺天泄了气往椅背上一靠，撩起一边唇角，斜睨着红毛，道：“凭什么？”

红毛抬起手，慢动作一样将贺天鼻梁上的眼镜摘了下来，放在桌边。见这人纵容了他的动作，红毛小心翼翼地继续下去，低头轻轻吻上贺天的眼皮，一路从眉心滑落至唇线，声音似蛊惑，“……凭这个。”  
贺天眨了眨眼，紧紧盯着面前的人，距离近到连对方脸颊上细小的绒毛都看得一清二楚。红毛并不像他说的那般大胆，两手停在空中半天没有动作，直到看见贺天似笑非笑的神情，终于下定决心，探向了贺天收拾得一丝不苟的衬衫衣领。

贺天一直沉默着，没有阻止也没有鼓励，只是上下扫视着红毛，等胸前被解开了两粒扣子，才微微撇过头躲开，大发慈悲地张口，“脱你自己的。”  
对自己动手显然要比应付贺天简单得多，红毛暗自松了口气，一点也不扭捏地脱了T恤和短裤扔到脚边，只在脱内裤的时候慢了下来，像是知道自己哪个角度更好看似的，故意将那一面冲着贺天，一点一点将裤边拽了下来，露出了圆润挺翘的臀部。

贺天不会委屈自己，秉着不看白不看的原则，从头到脚将人视奸了一遍。不得不说红毛本身条件真的很不错，身材清瘦却不干瘪，肌肤白皙透亮，关节处泛着粉红，连下体那处都长得很秀气，恰到好处地挑起了他的情欲。贺天暗叹，自己不算吃亏，早做完对双方都好。  
红毛将自己脱了个精光，见贺天还坐在那一动不动，便以为尚且达不到吸引对方的程度，顿时觉得尴尬，只好自己主动点。没想到刚欲抬腿，就被人捏住了屁股，贺天站起身意料之中得高出红毛许多。红毛抬头与他对视，温顺地闭上眼睛承受对方细细密密的亲吻，心里最后一丝抵触也放了下来，瞬间进入状态，抬手搭上贺天肩头，松开牙关任由贺天的舌头侵了进来。

两人都是个中老手，互相撩拨着竟分不出胜负，也许是男人天性中的征服欲作祟，只是舌吻也搞得像酣畅淋漓地操了个爽一般。红毛先认输捏了捏贺天后颈，示意这人松开他，却不想直接被忽略了，红毛并不擅长处于被动，他发了狠咬住贺天舌尖，这才得空喘息起来。  
贺天吃痛，却没有发怒，眼中多了几分兴味，最初想赶紧完成任务的心态也消失得无影无踪，他低头舔去红毛下颌处的唾液，双手抚摸锦被般在红毛身上滑动着，所到之处皆激起一阵战栗。左手捏住饱满臀肉肆意揉捏着，右手探进股缝，指尖按摩着穴口，甚至戳进一个指节，贺天毫不意外地感受到了湿热的穴肉和已经化成水的润滑剂。

原来不止他想快点结束啊，贺天控制不住地脑补起红毛自己扩张的情景，不禁惋惜他没有这个眼福看到了。已经勃起的性器被包裹在熨贴的西装裤里，多少有些难受，贺天却不能有别的动作，只得尽职尽责地做他的禁欲派。  
红毛那话儿苏醒得更早，此时他正饥渴难耐般在贺天身前磨蹭着，白衬衫上显眼得出现了一小片水渍，是红毛那处流出的淫液。后穴已经侵入了两根手指，不疼也不涨，红毛感慨幸亏自己多了个心眼。既然已经充分地润滑扩张，原定的舔穴自然就没用了，红毛正暗自高兴能少跟贺天接触，他哪里知道比起这个，一会儿有让他难受百倍的事。

贺天伸进两根手指，在紧致的穴肉里翻搅着，他低头瞥见红毛在自己身上磨蹭的模样，忍不住想红毛是被迫如此，还是本身就这样放荡。莫名其妙地，一股邪火陡然升腾起来，贺天撤出手指，粗鲁地将办公桌上的东西扫到一旁，两手托着红毛的屁股把人抱到了桌上，伸手弹了下红毛硬挺的性器顶端，收获一声闷哼。  
红毛只当贺天是在报复自己刚才咬了他，咬着下唇，同样不敢抱怨别的，甚至更加张开了双腿，让性器和后面湿淋淋的穴口都完全暴露在贺天的目光下。贺天将红毛的动作尽收眼底，奖励般捏了捏他胸口一直未被触碰的乳头，一手在旁边的抽屉里翻找着什么。

红毛垂首一看，贺天拿的是一个跳蛋，没什么特别的，只是比寻常的大了一些。红毛咧嘴一笑，眼底冒出了一丝轻蔑，他也不管自己浑身赤裸，性器笔挺的模样有多淫秽，反倒嘲弄起贺天来，语气很是欠操，“想不到贺老师的办公室竟然常备着这种东西。”  
“还不是给你这种不听话的学生预备的。”贺天闻言也是一笑，笑意却不达眼底，他拿着那跳蛋看了看，说不出是厌恶还是无奈，反正他向来自己提枪就上，对这种东西没什么好感。不过作用的对象是红毛的话，可能就要另当别论了。

红毛可委屈得要命，揽着贺天肩头将人带得近了些，凑到耳边吹了口气，一字一顿道：“贺老师，我最听话了……”  
贺天挑了挑眉，耳边还残留着热气，他抬手把人推开，拿着那跳蛋送到红毛嘴边，似是要验证红毛的话，幽深的黑眸中尽是冷冽，毫不客气地命令，“舔湿。”  
红毛当然不会拒绝，但他却没有动，只是照样搂着贺天的脖子，一双手来回抚摸着，甚至探进衣服里面，肆意揉按着结实的背肌。红毛从眼底瞥见贺天沉下来的脸色，也毫不在意，他摸够了才慢慢张口伸出猩红的舌尖，故意从贺天指尖滑过，灵巧地打了个转，阳奉阴违地绕着贺天手指舔弄起来，把指根都弄得湿漉漉的，跳蛋还规规矩矩立在贺天指间。

贺天当然不会计较红毛没舔跳蛋，他故作冷淡地注视着红毛用舌头取悦他手指的过程，一股酥麻感顺着那层薄薄的皮肤传到他的心口。贺天瞧着红毛一边舔舐他的指缝，一边眨着眼从眼皮子下面撩他，胯下立刻蠢蠢欲动起来。红毛的舌头灵巧得像活物，贺天恨不得按着这人抵在胯下，叫他好好替自己舔舔。  
多余的唾液从红毛嘴角滑落，贺天反射性地抬手接住，竟一点没觉得恶心，反而就着这口水去挑逗红毛乳头，把那粉红的乳尖玩得亮晶晶的，没被照顾到的左乳就显得十分可怜。贺天强硬地将那跳蛋往红毛嘴里送去，这人才放弃舔弄他指根，乖乖濡湿起一会儿要进入自己身体的跳蛋。

暗自深呼吸，压下心中的欲念，贺天仍旧没有解放自己老二的意思。手掌下的肌理柔韧又有弹性，他从红毛精瘦的腰腹向下，抠弄了两下小巧的肚脐，越过硬挺的性器，手指撩拨似的滑过会阴，包裹住两颗阴囊玩弄起来，最后才握住那根肉柱，在顶端揉搓着。  
红毛被这熟练的手法挑逗得呼吸不畅，干脆趴在贺天肩头，毫不掩饰地呻吟着，手下将贺天的衬衫抓得皱皱巴巴的，露出一半胸肌来，竟也教这人在冷静中显出几分狂乱的样子。

贺天伸手将红毛一条腿挂在臂弯，用力把人转了个方向，直冲着明晃晃的灯光，红毛的身体没有哪一处藏着掖着，在灯光下暴露得彻底。贺天没有给红毛任何缓冲的时间，将跳蛋抵在穴口，眼看着那艳红的穴肉一张一合地把他的手指都吞了进去。  
贺天没有多停留，待跳蛋进到深处便退了出来，他根本没对红毛客气，直接把开关推到了最大挡。做完了这些，贺天好整以暇地让开了，这才懒懒地抬手解开衬衫剩下的几粒扣子，大方地露出性感的腹肌和人鱼线。

红毛微蹙着眉头，刚感受到那球状物的侵入，冰凉的胶质外皮与高热的肠肉摩擦着，着实不好受。红毛还未松口气，那跳蛋就在肠道深处高速震动了起来，一股强力的酥麻感顺着神经末梢传到他的心尖。那东西太深了，一动弹就好像要了他的命，红毛几乎是瞬间就被迫到达了即将高潮的状态。  
“啊——！嗯唔……不……”红毛一张口就是撩人的呻吟，所幸他也不需要忍。红发早就汗湿了粘在额角，他微眯着眼，望着天花板，仿佛全身的感官都集中在那一点，全身都被刺激得泛起了粉色，竟没想到就这么个小东西也能把他逼到这种地步。

红毛之前从未玩过道具，也没想到这玩意能这么厉害，跳蛋在体内来回翻搅着，连内壁深处都照顾得妥妥帖帖，那最敏感的软肉更是痒得要命。红毛大张着双腿，阴茎可怜巴巴地吐着水，他却不敢去碰，双手向后撑着桌子，浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，徒劳地抵御着那跳蛋带来的灭顶快意。  
只是一个跳蛋而已，红毛就被折腾得像是高潮过几次一样脆弱，贺天面色一沉，眼神顿时暗了几分，鼻尖也冒出了细汗。他粗暴地伸手揉按了几下自己的胯间，那话儿早就起立了，在裤裆那撑起了个小帐篷。贺天暗自懊恼，能看不能吃真的很不爽。

贺天上前揽住红毛的腰，帮这人分担了一部分重量，舔舐着红毛带着湿意的眼角，又用舌头挑弄着敏感的耳蜗，在耳后和侧颈留下一连串让人脸红心跳的痕迹。贺天左手摸索着够到红毛胸前，两指夹着一边乳头揉搓，指甲抠弄着细小的乳孔，直到把那肉粒折磨得比平时胀大了一倍。  
红毛的乳头最是敏感不能碰，他此时连后穴的快感都抵挡不住，哪里能忍受得了胸前的酥痒。红毛状似脱力仰靠在贺天身上，勉强将在胸前作弄的大手拨开，带着贺天往下摸到自己的性器，小声哼道：“唔……贺老师，摸摸我……”

红毛分明是用了几分力气的，贺天怎么会不懂其中含义，偏生贺天脾性差，红毛越是受不了，他就越想做。贺天可没忘记这人提前润滑好的事，不按套路来，就得付出点代价。  
温柔地套弄着性器，铃口溢出的淫水沾湿了贺天的手，动作间发出咕叽咕叽的水声。贺天抚弄揉捏着怒张的冠状沟，用指甲抠挖着那微微张开的小口，转念间便有了个坏主意。贺天揽着人往自己这边带了带，啃咬着红毛的锁骨，在这人的颤抖中，猛地咬住了右乳，吸奶般大力吮吻起来，舌尖抵着乳孔打转，不时轻咬两下，吓得红毛一阵瑟缩。

“嗯唔……！不要……别吸……不……”红毛哪里想到贺天还没放过这里，当时就浑身一软，半边身子都麻了，他抓着贺天的头发想把人拽起来，却因为胸前的刺痛不得不挺直了脊背，看起来倒像是把胸口往贺天那边送一般。  
阴茎顶端的掐揉还在继续，红毛绷紧了臀肉，倒霉催的把那跳蛋更往深处挤了挤。高速震颤的跳蛋叫他腰软得一塌糊涂，敏感的肠肉自发地拥挤着，胸前那肉粒还被贺天吸吮着，三处几乎同时到达了忍耐的极限，有一瞬间红毛以为自己失去了意识。他无力地张口，却根本发不出声音，通红的眼眶终于承受不住，眼泪到底还是落了下来，一滴一滴地连成线，掉在了贺天的脸上。

贺天抬眼看着红毛嘴里说不要，又诚实地爽到哭，太阳穴突突地跳着，他把红毛的手从自己脑袋上拽下来，用更大的力气揉捏着肉柱顶端，眼睁睁瞧着那小孔张开吐出黏液，终于在一声呜咽中把这人搞射了。  
“唔……”红毛眨了眨眼，在朦胧的水雾中看到自己射了老远，居然还有点不好意思，肠道深处的跳蛋仍然在兢兢业业地震动着，还未软下去的性器就这么被刺激地又翘起了头。  
“就这么舒服吗？”尽管自己都憋得快不能人道了，贺天这时也难改恶劣本性，只顾逗弄红毛，他不知看到了什么，眼角眉梢都透露着狡黠，坏笑道：“还有更舒服的……”

红毛刚泄了精，只想瘫在那一动不动，尽管全身每一个细胞都叫嚣着不愿意，后穴深处那造孽的小东西还是强硬地把他拉进了下一轮情欲中。红毛听见了贺天的话，烦得根本不想理他，无奈该做的还得做，红毛攀着这人的肩，一手探过去，隔着布料抚弄着贺天硬邦邦的老二。红毛不负责任地暗笑，能忍到这时候，算这男人厉害吧。  
“啊……贺老师，关了它吧……我难受……”红毛尽力用自己最软的声音讲话，眼角挂着一滴泪将掉不掉，他保证自己看起来足够我见犹怜了，谁想到这人却没一点反应。

“乖，再自己玩会儿。”贺天笑着拉开红毛按在裤裆的手，吻去他眼角的泪，刚想退开点，就被红毛用双腿夹着腰给捞了回来。两人严丝合缝地紧贴在一起，贺天有些诧异，嘴角却还挂着笑。  
眼见着这人开始不着调了，红毛怎么能放任贺天乱来，况且肠道深处的跳蛋搅合得他腰酸腿软，再拖自己就先撑不下去了。红毛咬牙切齿地探入贺天衣摆内，狠狠掐了把后腰，按着他后颈贴到耳根，威胁道：“干不了就给老子滚，别浪费时间。”

贺天瞥了眼四周，状似亲密地轻吻着红毛耳后，小声地吐着气音，“就怕你受不住。”说完便寻到那处微微收缩着的穴口，一鼓作气刺进了两指，夹着那跳蛋的细线往外拉扯，到穴口处却停了手，任由里面艳红的嫩肉挽留着将跳蛋又吃了回去。  
几个来回下来，红毛是真感受到了贺天这人的劣性，娇嫩的穴肉被摩擦得厉害，早已不单纯是快感，而是一种甜蜜的折磨，整个人恨不得化成一滩水。红毛埋头在贺天颈窝，又哭又叫，还不忘挣扎着把贺天的裤链拉开，终于握住了那坚挺粗大的阳物。

红毛将贺天的耳垂含在口中啃咬，一只手在下面抚慰着那性器，断断续续的话带着撩人的哭腔钻进贺天耳朵里，“唔……贺老师，插我……快点……”红毛不止舌头灵巧，手活也不错，硬生生把贺天那话儿撩得更胀大了几分，握着肉柱就想往自己臀缝里塞。  
贺天忍无可忍地拨开红毛的手，来不及拿出跳蛋，就这么挺了进去，怒张的龟头在湿热的穴肉挤压中和不断震动的跳蛋正面相遇，把那玩意儿更往深处推了推，贺天也被刺激得暗骂了一声操。

“啊……好胀……太深了……出去……”红毛被吓得不轻，不住地往后退，那跳蛋却像有意识般，每一下震动都十分强力，紧贴着那处软肉叫他无处可逃。红毛胡乱拍打着贺天的肩背，双眼无神，显然是被折腾得狠了。  
红毛不好受，贺天也一样，那嗡嗡震动的小东西就贴在阴茎最敏感娇弱的铃口上，细细密密的快感累积起来，贺天就算呆着不动也能很快被搞到射精。他还没有这么快结束的打算，只能放弃作弄红毛，九浅一深地顶了几下，才在红毛的哀求中撤出性器，扯着那细线将跳蛋拿了出来。

跳蛋终于离开体内的时候，穴口收缩着发出了一声闷响，红毛根本顾不上羞耻，后穴很快又被贺天那温热硬挺的性器贯穿。穴肉经过这一番调教，早就温顺得可爱，乖乖地放松任由那肉棒侵入，待察觉到要撤出的时候又委屈地缠上去，绞紧了不让离开。  
贺天操过不少人，自问已经厌倦了千篇一律的情事，却没有哪个人像红毛一样，叫他感觉做爱除了满足肉欲之外，还能有乐趣可言。似乎真是憋得久了，贺天没有留一点情面，上来便是一顿猛操，他把红毛双腿挂在臂弯，直操得这人扬起脑袋，不住向后倒。

“唔……你他妈的轻点……”红毛几乎仰躺在桌上，乱七八糟的纸笔硌得他背疼，贺天动静太大，撞得他腿间的性器也跟着一跳一跳的。红毛也不指望贺天替他撸了，握着老二自力更生起来。  
贺天看着被自己逼出本来面目的红毛，嗤笑出声，强硬地把人按在桌上，越过红毛的脑袋在笔筒里摸索着什么，他直勾勾地盯着那双与旁人不同的淡色眸子，勾唇一笑，“说脏话，该罚。”

“？”红毛一边承受着贺天的冲撞，一边还要分神思考这人又搞什么幺蛾子。直到贺天拿着一支用完的笔芯从他眼前滑过时，红毛仍不知道自己即将面临怎样的遭遇，或许是根本没想到贺天敢这么对他。  
贺天渐渐慢下了速度，顶到最深处才停住，不等红毛开口，他俯下身子单手将红毛双腕锁住，紧紧圈在桌上让人动弹不得，右手慢条斯理地替红毛套弄起性器来，指甲沿着冠状沟划过，着重照顾了一下微微张开的铃口。

红毛吭哧吭哧地喘着粗气，他每一次想用力起身都被贺天武力镇压，干脆泄了劲放松下来，后穴被撑得满满的却不见动静，这时性器顶端被拨弄挑逗的快感就放大了几倍。红毛痴痴地望着贺天汗湿的黑发，不知怎么，他突然有一种极其不妙的预感，一股森然的寒意笼罩在心间。  
起先是一点细微的刺痛，红毛没有在意，直到什么东西被人推着塞进了那个娇嫩的小口，他才狼狈地惊叫出声。尿道被强行撑开，细小的甬道被外来者强势入侵，一股酸麻和胀痛蔓延开来。

“啊——！什么东西……你放开我……”红毛强烈地挣扎起来，不敢相信贺天居然如此胆大妄为，他做不到被人近乎羞辱般的玩弄，双腿勾起想将贺天踢开，却被那处接连不断的痛楚和隐隐约约的痒意，弄得还没抬起腿就哆嗦着垂了下来。  
贺天也只是临时起意，并不想真的搞坏了红毛，笔芯的断口虽然圆滑，对娇嫩的尿道来说还是太过锋利。他松开手把人抱起来禁锢在怀中，贴着红毛耳根，认真又不容拒绝地狠道：“不想被弄坏就别动，伤不到你。”

“你敢……！”红毛惊怒交加，恨不得扬手给贺天一个耳光，但情势所迫，竟真的冷静下来不再挣动，眼睁睁地看着贺天将那支笔芯旋转着慢慢推了进去。这已经完全超出了既定的范围，却被所有人默许，红毛恶狠狠地咬上贺天侧颈，眼睛凶狠地盯着远方，强烈的不甘和恐惧充斥在心头。  
贺天像是终于玩够了，再次由浅到深抽插了起来，变着花样捣弄着今天已被过度刺激的敏感点，同时还伸手揉捏着红毛性器顶端，仿佛在观察那尿道被作弄的情况。

红毛纵使心中百般怨愤，也不愿承担此时叫停的后果，他大敞着双腿踩在桌沿，小腿紧绷，细瘦的脚踝上若隐若现着几根青筋，连脚趾都微微蜷缩起来。穴内深处又传来熟悉的快感，红毛突然意识到和那些东西相比，被性器插入竟让他觉得安全，不禁暗自讽刺。  
然而这还不是最难捱的，贺天瞧着红毛已经适应，配合着胯间顶撞的节奏，捏着深埋在尿道的笔芯缓缓移动起来，简直像在同时操弄着那细小的孔洞一般，淫靡又骇人。

“啊……别动……不要插那……”红毛这次彻底被欺负狠了，毫无形象地哭喊起来，仰起脖子露出脆弱的喉结，不住滚动吞咽着唾液。若只是痛感还好，红毛根本不至于显出这种情态，怪就怪在那从未被深入触碰过的尿道内壁，在那根塑料小棍的摩擦下，竟无端升起一股隐秘的快感，不同于后穴被操弄，却更加让他招架不住。  
“贺天……！不要……好痛……”红毛从未体会过这种被毫不可控的情欲操纵全身的恐惧，仿佛被溺毙在深海，隔绝了与外界的联系，四肢被柔软又强韧的海草纠缠着裹紧了，一呼一吸尽是困难至极。

冷不丁被红毛叫了名字，贺天一怔，心里不知怎么涌出了点别的思绪，他当然知道不单是痛，只是见红毛已到极限，那尿道孔也被残忍地磨成了艳红色，他低头埋在红毛胸前，吮出几个殷红的吻痕，大开大合地操干着，同时捏着那笔芯一点一点地抽了出来。  
红毛浑身颤抖着，语无伦次地叫着快点慢点，眼泪淌了满脸，眼眶和鼻尖泛着绯红的艳色，颈侧和大片胸膛泛着紫红印记，一看就是被人狠狠疼爱过的样子。

当那细棍最后脱离小孔被扔到地上的瞬间，红毛终于哭喊着射了出来，他扬起头无助落泪，脊背弯成一张漂亮的弓，穴口的嫩肉已被摩擦得肿起，居然反射性地绞紧直到将贺天夹得泄了精。  
这场性爱实在耗费了太多体力，一时间两人都没有动作，空气像停滞了一般让人窒息。贺天压在红毛身上低喘，伸手一摸便是这人汗津津的后背，他悄无声息地吻了吻红毛肩窝，轻柔到本人都以为是自己的幻觉，莫名升起一股旖旎的氛围。直到那熟悉的喊声宛如当头一棒，叫二人彻底清醒……

 

“CUT——！拍得很不错，收工！”  
刚才还静谧无声，仿若无人的办公室此刻吵杂起来，各部门人员张罗着收拾器材和道具，没有人注意那还贴在一起的主演。导演更是笑得合不拢嘴，看着还未剪辑的初片，就满意地跟副导夸耀起来。虽然被两人改动得基本和剧本没什么关系了，但效果是出人意料得好，这就够了。

半分钟前还是众人目光焦点的办公桌，此时弥漫着一股诡异的尴尬，刚才还打得火热的两人各自沉默着，气氛一瞬间冷了下来。  
贺天将软下来的性器塞回内裤，收拾好自己后就开始琢磨。他难得遇到这么合拍的对象，还忍气吞声地让他瞎搞，忍不住想体贴一次把人从桌上抱下来，谁成想刚合作完就被甩了冷脸。  
莫关山——也就是镜头下的红毛，连一个眼神都没赏给贺天，即便被操得根本站不住，也坚持自己哆哆嗦嗦地跳下了桌。莫关山一丝不挂，浑身遍布情色的印记，大腿根尽是青紫的掐痕。一股浊液从股间蜿蜒流下，他却恍若未觉般，乖顺地让助理套上了浴袍，仿佛没看到贺天玩味的脸色，艰难地操纵着战栗的双腿准备去洗澡。

“别急着走啊。”贺天脸上挂着玩世不恭的浅笑，像个皮条客似的挡住莫关山去路，凑到这人尚且泛红的耳根，调戏道：“莫先生真是天赋异禀，要不要考虑跟我长期合作啊？”  
莫关山本就不是什么逆来顺受的脾性，伪装的冷漠一瞬间破了功，他暗自深呼吸，无视了旁边小助理快翻到天上去的眼色，猛地转身揪住贺天刚扣好的衣领，把人拽到和自己同一高度。

瞪视着那双幽深的黑眸，莫关山竭力忍耐着爆棚的怒气，“这是第一次也是最后一次，以后两不相干最好……”回想起刚才在众目睽睽下被贺天玩弄的一幕幕，莫关山就按捺不住想动手的冲动，他气得颤抖，恶声恶气地恐吓道：“再敢对我乱来，老子让你断子绝孙！”  
幸运地窥见了这人掩藏在娴熟演技下的真性情，贺天就像被猫爪子挠了一下，心痒得厉害。盯着莫关山离去的背影，浴袍下那一截白净的小腿晃来晃去，贺天恨不能再把人扑倒大战个三百回合。

 

据官方消息称，《放课后的办公室.avi》此光盘为豪华珍藏版，收录DAY’S当家男优莫关山和自由人贺天倾情演绎的剧情性爱集，更有两位主演私下互动花絮。还未发售，便凭借贺莫二人的超高人气，引起广泛关注。  
距离那次拍摄已经过了一个月，相关事宜早已尘埃落定，因为办公室系列大获成功，莫关山尽管不乐意，也不得不按照公司的安排和贺天保持“融洽”的关系。

莫关山懒洋洋地瘫在沙发上，啃着作为晚饭的三明治，打开微博刷新了首页。最新一条便是向来卖宠粉人设的贺天安慰粉丝的微博，他正儿八经地解释了这次几乎没露肉的原因，还顺带撩骚一把。莫关山翻了个白眼，心里十分气不过，也不知道哪根筋搭错了，叼着三明治，啪啪打字转发了微博。

@莫关山：原po想露肉？下次我操你咯，让你露个够【呲牙//@贺天：既然接了剧本，就要服从安排，别抱怨了，不嫌丢人的。再说我哪里你们没看过，姑娘家家的矜持点……小受们也矜持点。想看哪，我单独拍给你们。

这一转发可不得了，贺红CP大军闻风而至，瞬间占领了两人微博转评，吃糖产粮开站子搞得热火朝天。贺天盯着那简单的一句话，舌尖舔过下唇，控制不住地回忆起那次的美妙滋味，看来可以联系一下拍续集的事了。

TBC.


	2. 被打断的会议.avi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GV男优系列第二篇，dirty talk，sp，R18注意。

2.  
下午三四点，正是疲乏的时候，周围万籁俱寂，市中心的一栋高级公寓顶层，却发出了无限惹人遐想的声音。这栋公寓是附近建筑中最高的，顶层的住户尤其神秘，性情捉摸不透。  
宽敞的客厅因为没什么家具填充而显得过于空旷，阳光透过整片毫无遮拦的落地窗照射进来，沙发对面的墙上正通过投影播放着一部色情短片。影片里男优的身姿在充分的光线下看得并不清楚，只有那随着动作而脱口的情色喘息在客厅中回荡。

贺天一动不动地斜倚在沙发上，眼睛死死盯着幕墙上还在摆出各种羞耻姿势的男优，终于深深吸了口气，按灭烟蒂，敞开腿三两下解了裤头，伸手附在了鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆处，轻轻揉搓。  
这两个月来，不知道是第多少次回放这部短片，以贺天这种内行人的眼光来看，这片子拍得烂，场景摄像光影什么都烂，简直像是拍着玩的，可独独有一点，这男优是那位莫关山。二十分钟的短片，即便只是莫关山表演自慰的小儿科戏码，贺天也不嫌弃，动了点关系找到了原片，翻来覆去看了个透底。

这部极其简陋的片子在当时就算是莫关山的出道宣示了，据说是莫关山几乎没有经验，暂时不安排和别的男优拍摄直接插入的片子，只拍这些不痛不痒的自慰短片。也就是因此，莫关山度过了很长一段不尴不尬的日子，既不能大火，也不能退圈，着实难熬。贺天意味不明地笑了笑，他看过太多遍了，甚至只听莫关山喘息的音调，就知道他此时是什么表情，什么姿势。莫关山第一次在镜头下用手指插进自己屁眼的时候，那种屈辱又带着绝望的神情，贺天永生难忘。

虽然贺天不清楚具体的个中缘由，但莫关山入了这行已经是结果，根本没有不拍插入的道理，怕是当时连那些人都收服不了这个浑身逆鳞的家伙。贺天舔了舔干涩的唇瓣，下腹紧绷的感觉提醒他已到极限，他才慢悠悠将那玩意儿释放出来，上下撸动着。  
短片里的莫关山还很青涩，一举一动都明晃晃地昭示着他是个雏儿，不敢看镜头，眼神躲躲闪闪的，就算被强制要求插弄那种地方，也散发着我和你们不一样的清高气息。贺天简直太喜欢看莫关山这副模样了，这种企图和命运抗争后落败却仍不肯面对现实的挣扎，他偶然操过一次就再也念念不忘。

贺天慢条斯理地解开两粒扣子，脑海里自动冒出那次莫关山凑过来解他衣领的景象，他明知道那是演戏，恐怕真正的莫关山情到浓处，撕了他的衣服也不为过，才不会有这种小心翼翼的姿态。贺天无意识扯了扯那里浓密的耻毛，短暂的疼痛将他拉回现实，他机械地照顾着那话儿，铃口溢出的清液糊了满手，突然觉得不是莫关山，做这档子事都变得如此无趣。

短片放到了高潮处，莫关山背靠着浴室冰冷的墙壁，他伸手拧开了花洒，带着寒意的水柱劈头盖脸砸在他的身上，连镜头都被喷上了几滴水珠。莫关山犹自喘息着，抬起右腿踩着墙上固定的隔断，大腿根部还有刚才自己狠心掐出来的痕迹，不论如何还是踏出了这一步。莫关山像被放了慢动作，手指慢吞吞地摸到臀缝，望着天花板，眼睫上泛着湿意，他心里模模糊糊闪过了许多片段，终究是一点一点插了进去，呼吸也渐渐沉重。莫关山有心躲着镜头，镜头却无孔不入般将细节全数录了下来。

贺天不禁想起上次莫关山任由他作弄的场景，这人当初连自慰都一副历劫似的苦大仇深，又是如何变成现在这般的。短片里莫关山悲哀的神色仿佛感染了贺天，他皱着眉头，手劲忽大忽小，撸管都做得心不在焉，再一次细细观察起莫关山的表情。  
影片里的莫关山正用两指插弄着屁眼，忍受着巨大的羞耻和绝望，他憎恶地望着镜头，似乎透过镜头看见了今后将意淫着他自慰的所谓观众，忽然像是想通了，反抗无效为什么不试着让自己好受一点……莫关山抽出手指，挤了点沐浴露再次送了进去，自暴自弃地加快动作，然后嚣张地向镜头，向所有人，扬起了一个挑衅的笑。

贺天不再难为自己，闭上眼听着环绕在客厅里的水声、喘息声，手上动作越来越快，汗湿的黑发贴在额头，衣襟大敞着将紧绷的肌肉暴露出来，胸腹上洇出了汗滴，顺着人鱼线滑进了私处。贺天粗重地喘了两下，在心里为莫关山配上最后的旁白，在莫关山脱口而出又戛然而止的呻吟声中，他射了满手。  
贺天赶在短片快放映结束时睁开眼，正好看见镜头关闭前莫关山垂下脑袋，夹着腿慢慢蹲下来的模样，他又回忆起那次莫关山威胁他断子绝孙时嚣张跋扈的神情，时间太残酷了，能让人在潜移默化中改变。可莫关山那并不是顺从，他只是用另一种方式反抗。

“莫关山……有点意思。”  
精液黏在手上有一会儿了，贺天又点了根烟，夹在唇边，才抽了两张纸巾磨磨蹭蹭地擦着，丢在一旁的手机响了好久，他才拿起来看了眼来电人，却按掉之后打了另一个人的电话。  
“喂，下一部还找莫关山。不答应？想办法让他答应。”手上还有点凝固的地方擦不掉，贺天干脆扔了纸巾，单手开始脱衣服裤子，听着那边的回话，脸上的笑意越来越深，他衔着烟头，缓缓吐了口烟，“剧本？当然是……我来写。”  
投影仪没有接到下一步的指令，自动回到了这部片子的封面，莫关山紧闭着双眼背靠墙壁的姿态重现在贺天眼前。贺天全身赤裸着走了过去，探头轻吻了一下“莫关山”的胯骨，晃着大鸟走进了浴室。

 

莫关山拿了片酬之后也没出去浪，回了趟家，帮着妈妈家里家外地忙活了一阵子，又掏钱把家里漏水的瓷砖掀了重装。妈妈到现在都不知道他在外面干的什么活计，莫关山心里格外的愧疚，走的时候也特别舍不得。没办法，他已经是这行的人了，怕只怕还完了钱，他也脱不了这个圈子。  
再一次见到贺天，是公司通知他去接洽下一部片子，所有人把莫关山瞒得彻彻底底，只说这次的合作对象包他满意，哪哪都好，可他妈的就没说是贺天！莫关山刚一踏进会议室的门，就看到贺天倚着桌子冲他淫笑，只觉一口恶气涌上心头，他脚步都没停，扭头就走。

都是一个圈子的，莫关山怎会没听过贺天的传言。听说这人后台很硬，想拍什么片子就拍，不想拍看都不会看一眼，仿佛下海只是耍着玩玩，随时可以抽身而去。可莫关山没有选择的余地，也没有任性的权利，只是必须表明自己的态度，他任人搓扁揉圆太久了，某些人怕是忘了他的脾性。  
贺天穿了件骚包的黑色衬衣，活脱脱就是个纨绔子弟的模样，倒是和他这一次扮演的角色不谋而合。贺天脸上表情未变，眼里戏谑更深，就在原地看着导演将臭着脸的莫关山拦了回来。等几个主要人员都落了座，贺天默默走到莫关山身旁坐下，全程笑而不语，一副全凭组织安排的样子。

莫关山眼角跳了跳，尽量无视旁边笑得一脸奸诈的贺天，咬着牙听完了导演对他们角色的分析和要求，心里不停地劝自己忍耐。但听到导演慷慨激昂地让他既表现出屈辱，又要挣扎着享受的时候，莫关山忍不住骂了声娘，这是把他当什么使唤呢？干什么，拍个黄片儿还想拿奥斯卡吗？  
“莫先生，怎么了？有什么不对吗？”贺天苦苦忍着笑意，表面上善解人意地询问道。贺天当然不会承认是自己故意给莫关山添堵的，他只是看着这人气急败坏又不能发作的样子，就觉得可爱。

莫关山深吸了口气，缓缓吐出去，他怎么看贺天都像一头盯住猎物的野狼，可不论如何憋气，他也不愿意在众人面前叫贺天看了笑话。莫关山冷着脸恶声恶气道：“跟你没关系，”转头瞪着导演，眼里写满了记仇这两个字，他顿了顿，一撇嘴道，“继续。”  
导演不动声色地瞥了眼贺天的脸色，默默加快了进度，免得被误伤。“这次找几个群演，为了节省经费就用咱们内部人员，你们在开会的时候，贺……贺总突然来了兴致，取消了会议，然后你们……”

贺天听到这儿眉毛一挑，斯文败类的气质瞬间上了身，他勾起嘴角笑道，“既然来了兴致，哪还顾得上有没有人看见。不如这里改一下，会议没有暂停，大家都在场，岂不是更刺激。”说完笑眯眯地等着看莫关山的反应。  
莫关山听了这种混帐话，脑子里转了几个弯才明白贺天的意思，他不可置信地怒视着贺天，又转头看到导演竟一副可以考虑的模样，顿时对这群人恶心的不得了，他腾地站了起来，神色凶狠无比，却没说一句话。

整间屋子立马安静了下来，只听到莫关山气极了的呼吸声，所有人心头一震，但没当回事，以为他会再次忍让。导演刚要松一口气，只见莫关山环视四周，将这几副面孔牢牢记在了心里，突然毫无预兆地嗤笑了一声，快准狠地抬腿踹翻了椅子。那一瞬间，莫关山哪里像个成名许久被操惯了的GV艳星，分明是个乖张狠戾、毫无惧怕的凶徒。  
贺天眯了眯眼，很不凑巧踩到了雷区，他心里兴奋更甚，也不可忽视地有些后悔。贺天一步步试探着莫关山可能承受的底线，同时也是印证莫关山遇见他之前所拍过的尺度，但若因此让这人真对他产生了厌恶，那显然非他所愿。

所有人眼观鼻鼻观心，大气也不敢出，唯有贺天微笑着用手指轻轻敲击桌面，态度云淡风轻，他安抚道：“莫先生不同意，直说就好了，不用生这么大气。就按原剧本走，不动就是了。”仿佛根本没看见导演，贺天嘴皮子上下一碰就拍板决定了，他站起身，亲自弯腰给莫关山扶起了椅子，摆到自己身边来。  
贺天自来熟地拉着莫关山，低头凑到他耳边，像是要说悄悄话的样子，声音却不大不小正好让屋子里的人听得清清楚楚。贺天轻笑了一声，“逗你呢，我可舍不得让那么多人看着。”

莫关山浑身一颤，像是听到了什么骇人听闻的话，眼里闪着某种扭曲的惊异，怔愣地看着贺天的脸慢慢坐下，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。不是莫关山自恋，可看这架势，要是被贺天盯上了，他肯定没个全尸吧？  
导演得到了肯定的暗示，咳了一声大发慈悲道，“那就按原剧本来，会议取消后清场，留下必要的人员进行拍摄。剧本你们回去后再仔细看看，不出意外的话一周后开拍。就这样。”

莫关山一脸的不可思议，他算是看明白了，这是贺天的一言堂啊，这人到底有多大能耐，难不成因为上次拍完没给他面子就招惹上了？莫关山根本没空为清场而高兴，他感觉到了危险，反而更加警惕贺天。  
等人走光了，莫关山插着口袋站起来，低头俯视着贺天，眉头紧皱，眼神冷冰冰的，他实在不想和这种人扯上关系，不耐烦道，“上次说再胡来就让你断子绝孙……以为我说着玩呢？”

贺天懒洋洋地撩起眼皮子，对这威胁丝毫不在意，他放下二郎腿站起身，面上冷淡地看着莫关山随着他的动作渐渐抬头直到仰视着他，心里就像逗了只猫一般痒痒的，不知何时能收网的日子，真难熬。  
“我哪里有胡来，说了按剧本走，倒是你回去要多看几遍研究研究了。”贺天说完便先莫关山一步走了出去，留下一个漂亮的背影。

贺天这人就可怕在这一点，情绪收放自如，上一秒还在暧昧地冲你抛橄榄枝，下一秒就能冷淡地吩咐你好好研究剧本，叫人完全分不出真假。莫关山懊恼地抓乱了头发，被贺天那轻飘飘的一眼看得心慌，忍不住想起上次俩人做的那一场……真烦躁，他就说不想和这种虚伪的小人打交道！

 

一周后，第一会议室。  
“听说了吧，老爷子蹬腿了，派他的儿子来管公司！”  
“就那个不学无术的公子哥？他管得住吗！”  
“哼，你管他做什么，少不了咱们的股份就成！实在不行，就把他拉下马！”

会议室沉重的大门被拉开，两个风格迥异的年轻男子一前一后走了进来，贺家少爷似笑非笑，看着逐渐安静下来的众人，心里满是讽刺和不屑，等身后那个木头人为他拉开了椅子，才优雅地落了座。  
众股东们大多数在之前已经见过贺小少爷，心里有了底，这次没被他们这位小贺总的风采震住，倒是让贺天身后一言不发的西装男子夺去了视线。

莫关山染了个很嚣张的红发，在这个气氛沉重的会议室里格格不入。他目视前方，眼里空无一物，似乎没把任何人放在眼里，站在贺天身旁靠后，仿佛一个机器人。莫关山穿着剪裁得当的修身西装，规规矩矩打着领带，却遮不住浑身的戾气，窄腰长腿，像是一杆挺立的标枪，随时可以一击即中。  
贺天沉默地观察着众人的表情，也不说话，就任由他们放肆地打量身后的人，心里隐隐不爽，看吧，就是他这个新上任的老总，都没有父亲派给他的保镖惹人注目。贺天自然而然地将这份怒气撒在莫关山身上，他咚咚敲了两下桌面，脸上的笑带了几分不悦，“怎么，各位对我的保镖有什么意见？”

这话一出，瞬间引起了众人的不满，将莫关山变成了众矢之的。  
“我们公司重大的股东会议，怎么允许有这种外人在场！”  
“保镖？难道我们还会害你吗？”  
“胆小如鼠，怎么做我们集团的掌舵人！”

贺天微笑着洗耳恭听，所有斥责照单全收，他转头望向声音最大的人，一本正经地解释道，“这您可就说错了，不是外人，是内人。”不再看这些人或吃惊或恍然大悟的嘴脸，贺天温柔地搂着莫关山的后腰将人从后面带到身旁，歪着头征求莫关山的意见，“你要出去吗？”  
莫关山从头到尾表情没有任何变化，好像众人谈论的焦点与他无关，他低头毫无感情地瞥了贺天一眼，冷冰冰地吐出一个字，“不。”

贺天得了回应，竟有些喜不自禁，揽着莫关山侧腰的手忍不住摩擦了两下，他转头向众人道歉，脸上的笑容却灿烂得欠揍，“对不住了各位，他自己不要出去，我可说不动。”  
众人还待说些什么，贺天却突然冷了面色，扬声道，“闲话少说，不是开股东会议吗，我没那么多时间。”

股东们你看我我看你，终于消停了下来，按照流程开始了会议。贺天始终淡笑着未发一言，对他们会议的内容丝毫不感兴趣，反倒是手搭在保镖的腰上就没放下来过，甚至摸上了莫关山被西装裤紧紧包裹着的浑圆臀部，仗着视觉死角，好好调戏了一把。

莫关山仿佛根本没有知觉，全程冷漠着脸，只在贺天实在太过分时陡然绷紧了肌肉，却刚好将贺天的手指夹在了臀缝中间。莫关山倒吸了口气，瞬间放松下来，恨不能把那只手剁了，面无表情的脸有一瞬间的破冰，心里将贺天祖宗八代骂了个遍。

贺天脸上的笑意变得玩味，更加肆无忌惮地捉弄着他这位冷面保镖，在会议桌的掩护下，非但没抽出手，反而隔着一层薄薄的西装裤磨蹭着那处禁地，手指贴得紧紧的，指腹很轻易地感受到了温热的湿意。贺天下腹一紧，突然被挑起了情欲，莫关山在浴室自慰的模样猛地出现在眼前，可他心里却难掩怒意，莫关山到底有多不愿意和他接触，竟又偷偷自己润滑好了，殊不知莫关山一直以来都是如此。

贺天放在桌上的手攥成拳，倒真把自己气着了，右手中指惩罚性的狠狠戳了一下穴口，引得身旁人浑身一颤。贺天又笑了，心里的不忿稍稍减弱了些，原本想要立刻喊停的心思也断了，想和莫关山再玩儿一会。  
莫关山察觉到那恼人的手指终于从股缝移开，腿一软差点没站住，他死死盯着这群假模假样做汇报的群演，谁敢偷摸往这里瞟一眼，他就好似要把那人眼珠子挖出来，生怕让人发现他被贺天猥亵的模样。其实在场的人对这情况心知肚明，可莫关山就是过不了自己心里那关。贺天这老流氓丝毫没有往下进行的意思，又悄悄摸上了他的大腿，莫关山忍无可忍，眼看着这会议就快开不下去了，趁着镜头转移到贺天周围拍全景，他在桌下狠狠踢了贺天一脚。

这一脚可不轻巧，贺天忍着痛，也没装正人君子，同样狠狠掐了一下莫关山的腿根，在这人发作前，砰的一声砸了下桌子，把众人吓了一跳。  
“……我临时有点事，就到这吧，都快点滚蛋。”贺天这时候恨不得抓着莫关山操得他合不拢腿，连那层笑面虎的皮都懒得披了，差点爆了粗口，满脸的不耐烦。  
众人解放般赶紧站起身，场面一时有些可笑，好歹还有个尽职尽责的人在。“我们好不容易抽出时间来，你说不开就不开了？”那位战战兢兢往前踏了一步，紧逼着贺天而站，面上憋得通红，好像贺天一句话不对就要大打出手一般。

“……”贺天坐在那岿然不动，手虽然从莫关山腿上收了回来，却看也不看那人，压根没有反应，好像自有人替他回答。  
莫关山站在那一动不动，贺天把手放下时他就松口气，陷入了自己的世界，总算轻松了一会儿，瞪着群演琢磨他们怎么愣着不走，贺天还没说取消会议吗！  
气氛僵硬住了，众人尴尬得不知道怎么办好。

 

“卡——！”  
听到这声音众人才算是真正解脱了，也把莫关山拉回了现实，他猛然意识到是自己跑神了，导演才喊的卡。  
导演噔噔噔从镜头后面跑过来，扯着莫关山开始吆喝，“你怎么回事？贺总都要被打了，你怎么一点反应都没有？你要护主啊，你要挡在前面啊！”  
贺天端坐在总裁椅上，在这点被喊卡倒是出乎意料，他幸灾乐祸地旁观，又想探究莫关山出错的原因，紧紧盯着莫关山的脸，不放过一丝一毫的表情波动。

莫关山拍过很多片子，每次他都处于一级戒备，精神高度紧张的状态，从没有过因为跑神被喊卡的情况，也不知道是怎么了，好像跟贺天搭档，他就总会出现预料之外的状况。莫关山看着导演激情澎湃地演讲，旁边的贺天还在邪邪地冲着他笑，股缝里被贺天磨蹭的痒意又冒了上来，他越想越觉得憋屈，心里那股气怎么都咽不下去，可他又说不出口是自己跑神忘了这茬，平白让贺天看戏。

导演还在那巴拉巴拉个没完，眼看着大家都等着他，莫关山气急了，脸颊发烫得厉害，口不择言地嚷道，“老子他妈的屁股都湿了，还护主？！”  
“…………”  
所有人停下了动作，直愣愣地看着莫关山，屋子里安静得怕是掉根针都能发现。毫无预兆地听见这么直率的话，贺天噗嗤一声笑了出来，他赶紧抬手掩着嘴，眼睛都笑弯了。

瞬间所有人的目光又被贺天吸引，他收敛笑意，假装正色，眼里却明显透着乐，“别管我，你们继续。”  
莫关山整个人都要爆炸了，心跳得很快，现在这场景比拍色情片还让他羞臊。贺天那一笑和以往不同，颇有些超然脱俗的味道，简直戳进了莫关山的心窝子，他不敢再看贺天，转过脸努力做出什么都没发生的样子。

导演最先反应过来，狐疑地看着莫关山，“你屁股怎么湿的？”  
妈的，你还来劲了，莫关山恶狠狠地冲导演发火，“要你管？还拍不拍了！”  
“拍！拍！记得护主啊！各就位！”导演擦了把汗，惹不起躲得起，两位大爷爱咋咋地，他又噔噔噔跑回去，指挥着工作人员重新开始。  
贺天意外发现莫关山脸皮子薄，饶有兴趣地搭话，想看看能不能有更多的收获，“莫先生演技不错啊，刚才那种情况，居然能做到纹丝不动……”

看到贺天又变成原来那副虚伪的模样，莫关山觉得刚才为那一笑而心乱的自己简直蠢透了，他当然知道贺天在暗示什么，更觉窝囊，皮笑肉不笑地回应道，“小意思，当然不敢拖贺总后腿。”  
所有人像倒带一般回到了之前暂停的那一幕，莫关山趁导演喊开始之前，抓紧时间瞪了贺天一眼，要不是贺天他至于在众人面前出丑吗！那看似阴狠的眼神，威胁警告的力度根本不够，似埋怨又有点委屈，撩得贺天心里痒痒，欲火直窜到下腹。

 

“我们抽出时间来容易吗，你说不开就不开了？”还是那位，这次气势倒是足了不少，像一座山似的站在那，脸红脖子粗。  
贺天一动不动，嘴角的笑意恰到好处，只懒散地撩起眼皮睨了这人一眼，身旁的那柄利剑就先出了鞘。

这人话刚说完，莫关山便往前踏了一步，神色冰冷地盯着他，只要他敢有什么动作，就能瞬间扭断他的脖子。莫关山单单只是挡在贺天身前，就足以让所有人胆寒。  
那人甚至不敢直视莫关山，再没有什么意见，跟着别的股东灰溜溜走出了会议室。偌大的房间，眨眼间只剩下贺总和他的保镖两个人。

“去把门关上。”嘴角扬起的弧度归于平淡，贺天冷冷地吩咐。  
又是这种语气，莫关山心里一紧，机械地操纵着双腿，刚把门锁好，就被身后的贺天狠狠压在了门上。莫关山闭了闭眼，之前被折磨的回忆还历历在目，他把恐惧压在心底，两眼无神，仿佛没感觉到顶在后腰上硬梆梆的那玩意儿。  
演完了自己该演的，莫关山扭过脸背着镜头咬了咬牙，这人别是有性瘾吧，开关控制的吗，说硬就硬啊！

“出够风头了？”贺天讽刺一笑，紧紧贴着莫关山的腰背，双手揽住他，掀开衬衣在平坦的腰腹上一阵摸索。贺天暗示性地顶了顶胯，凑到莫关山耳后嗅了嗅，声音沙哑，“我的保镖大人很厉害啊，他们都怕你呢。”  
“别这样……”莫关山紧皱着眉头，眼里满是痛苦，他微微侧过头想躲开，却又不敢，像是祈求般吐出两个字，“……少爷。”

莫关山被老爷子安排做这位公子哥的保镖时，根本没想到有现在的结果，他天不怕地不怕，就怕贺天阴阳怪气地捉弄他。莫关山不是没有过挣扎，可贺天虽然手无缚鸡之力，手段却多得吓人，一次次捣碎他的自尊，花样百出地要他求饶。莫关山空有一身傲骨，也被消磨得差不多了。  
“别叫我少爷！其实你心里特别鄙视我吧……”贺天软了口气，听着叫人可怜，可下一秒，他寻到莫关山的耳珠咬了下去，阴森森地开口，“要不是我父亲，你怎么会看我一眼？”

“我没有……”莫关山闷哼一声，把痛呼咽了下去，贺天对他误会太深，无论他怎样解释都是徒劳。老爷子对他有恩，莫关山怎么狠得下心反抗他的儿子。  
贺天稍稍松了点力道，让莫关山转过身，捏住他的下巴逼问道，“那为什么从你的眼睛里，我都看不到顺从？”  
莫关山在心里翻了个白眼，止不住地骂这是谁写的剧本，矫情成这样上辈子一定是酸死的吧，亏贺天能演得出来。面上却依然是毕恭毕敬的神色，颤声道：“不，我听你的……”

贺天和上次一样，又穿了件白衬衣，气质却截然不同，他一声冷笑，贺小少爷那阴郁不定的性情就演出了十成十。  
“嗯？听我的是吗。”贺天手里把玩着莫关山的领带，猛地一拉将人带到身前，一边提要求一边漫不经心地后退，像遛狗似的迫使莫关山只能弯着腰配合他往前走，“你知道，我不喜欢开会，下次换成电话会议……不，还是视频吧，这样你可以蹲在桌子下面伺候我，你说呢？”

莫关山猛地一颤，抬起头盯着贺天，眼底的凶狠快要压抑不住，他不可控制地想象自己躲在桌底给贺天口交的场景，贺天欺人太甚，他已经变成这样了，为什么贺天还不肯放过他？！一次次地摧毁他的尊严，贺天能得到多少快乐呢！  
“这么吓人做什么，我也不是没舔过你，别一副贞洁烈女的模样。”话说到这，贺天正好后退着坐到了会议桌上，他状似被吓到了，随口提醒到，似乎不把莫关山彻底激怒就不罢休。

莫关山似乎回忆起了什么不堪入目的场面，脸上的狠戾渐渐褪去，取而代之的是一种屈辱和羞耻，贺天就像个恶魔，只要能折磨他的法子，贺天总是玩的得心应手。  
“我现在就想让你给我舔。”贺天眨了眨眼，拽着那根领带把人拉到眼前，凑上去轻轻吻了一下嘴角，又恶劣地按着后脑把莫关山的脸贴到自己裤裆处，逗弄小动物一般摸了摸莫关山的脑袋，笑道：“礼尚往来嘛。”

莫关山一直盯着贺天，从未移开过视线，这位少爷的喜怒无常他已无数次领教过，这一次和以往又有什么不同呢，他照样没有说不的权利，可他也早就心如死灰了。  
莫关山低下头，颤抖着手指解开贺天的裤腰，那坚硬的性器跳出来打在他的脸上，莫关山也丝毫没有反应，他顺从地张开嘴一点一点含住这个大家伙，闭上了眼，掩住了绝望，上下吞吐起来。

贺天眯着眼，一手扶住莫关山的脸颊，有一瞬间不想做了，他没有折辱人的性癖。莫关山半蹲在那，可能是入戏了，神色屈辱得过于逼真，把那保镖的屈从表演得和他想象中别无二致。贺天突然就觉得不值得，为莫关山不值得，也觉得自己这么处心积虑得实在没意思，他怕自己有一天会后悔。

莫关山张着嘴，多余的口水从嘴角溢出，沾湿了衣领，他用舌头百般讨好着贺天，双手也配合地照顾着根部和两颗阴囊，可等他使出了浑身解数，腿都蹲麻了，贺天也没有半点反应。莫关山有些着急，偏偏又不该他说话，他把手伸进贺天腿间，偷偷捏了一下，试图提醒贺天这倒霉玩意的。

莫关山霸道地想，我跑神被喊卡可以，因为贺天被喊卡就不行！他可不想再被人拽着遛一遍了。莫关山忍着反胃做了两个深喉，退出来时两片薄唇嘬着顶端一吸，果然听见贺天猛然加重的喘息。  
贺天被吸得腰都软了一下，他刚回过神，就看到莫关山挤眉弄眼地瞪着他，眼神还和从前一样明亮，像在控诉自己只顾着享受，简直太自私了。莫关山怎么会这么神奇，贺天不禁自嘲，他下的套没把莫关山套住，反把自己圈死了。

贺天吐了口气，心里的沉重慢慢散去，眼里的得意又浮现出来，他歪着头欣赏着莫关山舔弄他老二的情态，貌似满意地指示莫关山可以了，等人站起来后，带着私心猛地吻了上去。莫关山嘴里的腥味不好闻，贺天却压根没意识到似的，吻得特别狠。  
“？？？”莫关山连口水都来不及咽下，全被渡到了贺天嘴里，怎么回事，剧本里没这段吧，又是贺天的即兴表演？莫关山没心没肺地想，那就让你好好尝尝自己的味道，侧头迎了上去，亲得大胆放浪，毫不示弱。

贺天揽着莫关山细腰，暗叹两个月了这人怎么一点肉也没长，大手摸索到屁股上揉捏起来，也就这里比较软乎。贺天沿着莫关山的唇角细细舔吻下去，颇有些温柔缱绻的意味，单手解开他衣领两粒扣子，在锁骨上啃咬出几个暧昧的痕迹。  
“衣服是你自己脱，还是我帮你脱？”贺天退回去，好整以暇地看着莫关山，似乎现在又不急了，只是那只手还在莫关山屁股上作孽，揉得他浑身发软。

“我、我自己脱。”莫关山抬起手，先是利索地脱了西装外套，然后一粒一粒解着衬衣扣子，也不知是紧张还是怎么，前前后后解了好大会儿，性感的锁骨，漂亮的颈窝，清瘦胸膛上点缀的乳头，依次逃脱衬衫的阻挡暴露出来。  
终于要取领带了，贺天等得不耐烦，强硬地打断了莫关山的动作，亲自动手解开了领带，转眼将莫关山的双手绑了个结结实实。“这么没用的手，要它做什么？”贺天惩罚地捏了捏乳尖，转身绕到莫关山背后，把他顶在了会议桌上。

莫关山顺着力道趴在桌上，双手被缚，只能用手肘撑着身体，脊背绷紧了像是一道蜿蜒的山脉，两个对称的腰窝小巧可爱，西装裤恰好卡在胯骨。  
“剩下的我帮你脱。”贺天顺势抽了皮带，丢在一旁，拉开裤子拉链，顶开莫关山并紧的双腿，看着这堆布料滑到脚边。贺天又伸出两根指头，故意隔着内裤从莫关山股缝重重划过，明明上面什么都没有，他也能像真的发现了一般，把手举到莫关山眼前，压低了嗓子在人耳旁询问：“保镖大人，你的屁股怎么湿了？你摸摸？”

莫关山羞得根本不敢看，以为贺天手上真有什么难以启齿的东西，毕竟他确实在开拍前自己抠了屁眼，可这明明是必要的准备工作，到贺天这里就完全变了个样。莫关山被逼得狠了，双眼泛红，扭过头望着贺天，故作凶狠道，“你到底干不干？”  
“干。”贺天一把拽下最后的遮羞布，两指并拢在足够湿润的肉穴里搅了一通，就掰开臀肉，扶着自己的老二插了进去。甫已进入这个地方，贺天就开足马力，埋头苦干起来，撞得莫关山在桌子上摩擦个不停。贺天不禁仔细感受，爽是爽了，可他背地里安排这么多，就是为了操一次这个人吗，好像也不尽然。

“唔……嗯……”莫关山还以为贺天要循序渐进，最起码为了捉弄他也要慢点来，谁想到这货像吃了春药似的，次次都捣到最深处，他根本受不住。手肘在桌上蹭得生疼，这保镖又是个忍气吞声的主，莫关山连一个说话的借口都没有，只能在心里大骂贺天牲口，“哼……轻点，少爷。”  
穴口咬得很紧，进出之间肠肉缠绵地裹着他，这人操着确实带感，贺天狠狠顶了几下，才放缓了速度，揽着莫关山把人带离了桌面。两个人双双站在总裁的位置上，面对着一屋子的空位，干着说不出口的色情事。

莫关山神色迷蒙地望着这两排座位，想起贺天说过不让他们走，就让他们看着的混帐话，毫无道理地委屈了起来，就算他们只是搭戏的关系，他潜意识也觉得贺天就算再怎么没有底线，也不该是这么淫邪的角色，想着想着眼角竟有些湿润。  
这个体位进得不深，却更好使力，莫关山被操得站都站不稳，只好背靠着贺天，把全身力气都倚在他身上。莫关山是不肯吃亏的，又嫌举着手累，索性反手搂住贺天的脖子，脑袋搁在他颈窝，背对着镜头，也挡住泫然欲泣的眼睛，小声冲贺天挑衅道：“锁着你。”

“……”莫关山以为是挑衅，在贺天看来妥妥是撩拨没错了。温热的呼吸打在他的耳根，贺天的心生生乱了一拍，这三个字仿佛真的化成一道锁链，将他锁得死死的，钥匙就在莫关山身体里。贺天呼吸急促，一次比一次顶得重，手也探到前面握住莫关山那二两肉，配合着自己操弄的节奏抚慰起来。  
那地方陡然被捉住，莫关山扬起调子哼了一声，主动抬起左腿跪在桌上，把臀缝打开了让贺天进得更深。莫关山突然这么善解人意起来，贺天心里升起一丝柔软，像是被莫关山承认了似的，不再那么粗鲁，九浅一深变着花样地研磨着那个敏感带。

“你知不知道，你最初是怎么看我的？明明只是个保镖，却西装革履，高高在上……你站在我父亲身后，冷冷地瞥了我一眼，像是在看没用的废物。”贺天不断亲吻着莫关山的耳后，声音压得极低，混杂着自己的私心，把台词改得七零八落，“我看见你的第一眼，就想像现在这样干你。你的西装，我会给你脱下来……你的尊严，我也会碾碎。我要你以后，永远只看着我一个人……莫关山。”

最后的名字实在很小声，若不是人对自己的名字太敏感，莫关山几乎以为自己幻听了。贺天的语气太真挚，莫关山差一点就相信了。贺天总是有这样的本事，让人虚虚实实摸不清楚，可莫关山最讨厌这样，他只需要直来直去，对他来说，应付贺天实在太累了，他没有资本去周旋。

按规定开拍前一周不许自慰，莫关山已经憋得狠了，又听到了这番话，不论真假都让他心头一紧，被贺天握着的那话儿跳了两下。他忍不住仰起脖子，喉结滚动着，突然毫无预兆地射了个痛快。愣了一会儿，爽完了才想起来，少爷没射之前他不能射的。  
贺天一怔，脸色果然变了，这次倒是粘粘糊糊的真有东西了，他举着手在莫关山眼前晃，精液滴在了莫关山面颊，滑出一道湿痕。贺天像是真的被人挑衅了权威，怒极反笑，把那淫液在莫关山脸上抹开，腰一用力狠狠顶到了里面，“你长能耐了？射完了爽吗？”

莫关山忍耐着那黏糊糊的触感，心里大喊不妙，脱离了剧本还不是贺天想怎样就怎样，上次的教训还不够吗！莫关山眼角通红地望着贺天，尽量诚恳地口不对心说了句，“……对不起。”  
贺天根本没理他，重新把人放倒在桌上，四处搜寻着什么东西，那皮带孤零零地躺在一旁，正巧派上了用场。贺天默不作声地掐着莫关山的侧腰，大力顶撞了起来，同时一手将那皮带对折，看莫关山放松下来后，掌握着力道啪的一声抽在了他的屁股上，瞬间就泛起了一条红印。

“啊……！”莫关山猛地转过头，一脸震惊地看着贺天手里的皮带，这次是真的觉出羞辱了，毕竟他妈都多少年没打过他屁股了，贺天怎么敢！莫关山又怒又怕，张着嘴半天不知道说什么，只狠狠地盯着贺天，眼眶却不争气地酸了，有落泪的冲动。  
贺天也没想到莫关山会有这么大的反应，一种新奇的感觉油然而生，他仔细打量着莫关山的表情，心里连连惊奇，这人进了一个最不需要廉耻的圈子，脸皮子却薄得超乎想象。莫关山浸淫在这里许久，好像没有被影响到分毫，骨子里还是骄傲的，他的心依然鲜活单纯，依然觉得被人脱光了打屁股是值得羞耻的事。

贺天望着那双闪着泪光的眸子，心里不知是什么滋味，好歹最后理智占了上风，知道他的硬汉保镖不能哭，这一哭他们就白做工了。贺天向来冷静，这时竟有些慌乱，可他又实在不想放弃这个机会，自欺欺人般直接上手捂住了莫关山的眼睛。  
莫关山显然也明白他不能哭，不管是为了片子，还是为了在贺天面前的那点自尊，他吸了吸鼻子，眨着眼睛，长睫毛刷刷地扫着贺天掌心。本以为贺天有分寸，肯定不会再乱来了，谁知道还没半分钟，那皮带又裹挟着风声抽在了屁股上。莫关山一惊，绷紧了臀肉，穴口也咬紧了那根迟迟不见软下来的棒子。

“少……爷……”还是那个称呼，莫关山这次喊得咬牙切齿，好像要把贺天生吞活剥了般。他被蒙着眼睛，什么都看不见，连个准备都没有，着实狼狈。  
贺天察觉到掌心的湿意，冲撞得加快了速度，每当莫关山悄悄放松下来的时候，就恰好抽上那么一下，白花花的屁股肉上显出了道道艳红的鞭痕。贺天那话儿被夹得舒爽，他重重地喘了一声，突然大力顶到了底，终于精关一松，射了个干净。  
两人都卸了力道，双双瘫倒在桌上，喘息声此起彼伏。

 

“CUT——！太棒了太棒了！”  
导演高兴地手舞足蹈，工作人员也开始收拾自己的摊子。  
莫关山咬散了领带结，累得动都不愿动，却还是强撑着推开了贺天，两人相连的地方发出噗呲一声响，他却根本不想理会。莫关山弯腰捡起衬衫，活动了下手腕，勉强穿上了，他稍一动动腿，屁股那就火烧般的刺疼，连踹贺天一脚都做不到。

贺天早知道会是这个待遇，也没在意，莫关山没揍他就不错了，等他穿好了衣服，看见莫关山还愣在原地，忍不住关心道，“怎么不见你的小助理？”  
莫关山只穿了衬衣，还大敞着衣襟，屁股痛得他连内裤都穿不上，精液顺着股缝流下，私处甚至都暴露在人前。贺天这话瞬间点燃了炸药包，莫关山简直恨不得暴揍他一顿，可现在他不想费那个力气了，他歪着脑袋，不屑道，“托贺大少爷的福，清场了你看不到啊？”

既然要清场，莫关山今天就没让那小姑娘过来。  
贺天刚要说什么，导演咋咋呼呼地跑了过来，拍着莫关山的肩膀大笑，“你演得太好了，你会大火的！等着吧！”  
莫关山冷笑了一声，压抑许久的怒火全数爆发，尽管赤裸着身体，气势却丝毫不弱，“大火你个鸡巴！还有五十万，等还完了钱，老子一定跟你……”他比了个中指，冲着导演，又冲着贺天，“还有你，算总账！”

导演缩了缩头，看了眼贺天，麻利地溜了。  
“好，我等着。”贺天脸上表情不变，伸手攥住了那根中指，直接把莫关山拉到跟前，顺手展开西装将人裹好，弯腰扛了起来。一系列动作做得行云流水，快到莫关山根本来不及骂，就被贺天扛着走了出去。  
“现在先让我送你回去。”  
“贺天你他妈的……轻点！我屁股疼！”

TBC.


	3. 男科诊室.avi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GV男优系列完结篇，灌肠，R18注意。

3.  
“先生，你再不说话，我可要下班了。”  
贺天摘下眼镜，揉揉眉心，实在是无奈。对面这位先生已经连续过来三天了，每次都是最后一位，坐下就垂着脑袋不动了，慢慢红了耳根，一副我急需帮助的模样，却闭口不言自己的问题。贺天是男科的主治医生，挂号来这里的病人什么情况他心里有数，但他并不兼职心理医生，如果连自己的病症都没办法说出口的话，那他也无能为力了。

思及此，贺天用手指轻轻点了点桌面，隐藏起极深的不耐，语气还是顶温柔的，“先生，你不需要有顾虑，大胆把问题说出来就好，你的一切隐私都不会泄露出去。”  
似乎是害怕医生真的放弃他，莫关山揪紧衣摆，抬头望了贺天一眼，又飞速移开视线，眼神闪躲，侧颈耳根绯红一片，白皙的皮肤衬得特别显眼，他狠狠闭上眼再睁开，声如蚊蝇，开口说了三天来的第一句话，“我……痒。”

来这儿的男人十个有八个都痒，这不是废话是什么？贺天不动声色地皱皱眉，再多的耐心也快要消耗完了，要不是看这人长得还算白净可爱，他真要撂挑子不干了，“说清楚点儿，具体什么部位，什么症状。”  
“……后面痒。”莫关山咬着下唇，憋了半天吭吭哧哧地小声回答。最近被这个怪病困扰得生活都受了影响，莫关山整日笼罩在羞耻和惊慌中，快要受不住了。这位医生看起来倒是挺靠谱的，莫关山心理斗争了好大会儿，咬牙站起来走到贺天身旁，想用实际行动弥补描述上的不足，他抓着贺天的手摸到自己屁股，羞得眼眶都红了，“这里面痒。”

“知道了，过来这边，我给你看一下。”如果不是这人脸上羞耻得快哭出来的神情，贺天真以为他在一本正经地耍流氓。听起来问题不大，贺天收回手，领着莫关山往诊室里去，帘子一拉，这里便成了私密的空间。  
“要、要躺下吗？”莫关山局促地站在小床边，即便有心理准备，他还是做不到二话不说就在陌生男人面前脱裤子，更何况要看的是那种地方。莫关山不好意思地瞥了眼神色如常的医生，白衣天使专业的态度教他羞愧，忍不住想是不是自己的心思太龌龊，玷污了人家神圣的工作。

“别躺，趴着吧。内裤也脱掉。”贺天从墙边拖过来医用小架子，上面摆放着许多看不懂用途的器具，以及一些常用的医疗用品。莫关山这样的病人贺天见得多了，他内心没有丝毫波动，取了消过毒的乳胶手套戴上，连一个眼神也欠奉。  
医生自顾自做着准备工作，看都不看他一眼，连日来好不容易聚起的勇气泄了大半，莫名涌出一股委屈，莫关山眼睫轻颤，用最快的速度把下身脱光，背对着贺天爬上了床。莫关山把脑袋埋在臂弯，身体僵硬，绷紧了肌肉，只有即将被检查的私处受不了凉空气的刺激，微微翕动着。

“这么紧张做什么？”贺天扫了眼把自己当成鸵鸟的莫关山，控制不住地勾起唇角，使些力道拍了拍他翘起的臀部，有意无意地拖长了调子，安抚道，“你是病人，我是医生，仅此而已。”  
莫关山心里放松了些，刚要感谢医生体贴，后面就传来教他面红耳赤的催促，“屁股撅起来”。尽管觉得羞耻，莫关山没挣扎几秒，乖顺地分开了双腿，跪伏在小床上，微微抬起头，入目尽是无瑕的白色，带着医院特有的冰冷气息，将他包裹其中。莫关山还未适应被治疗的角色，臀缝间私密的穴口与乳胶手套接触的怪异触感吓了他一跳，没忍住小小地惊呼，“啊！”

“叫什么？不知道的以为我怎么你了。”贺天挑挑眉，唇角挂着饶有兴趣的微笑，语气倒是冷淡下来。莫关山的后面挺干净，能看出来不管情不情愿，平时都会注意保养，穴口周围显出操熟后的艳红，看着却不教人讨厌。  
贺天用手指轻轻拨弄了两下，嫩肉便张合着包裹上来，发现这人再一次事前准备好了，心里说不清是无奈还是好笑，他板着脸，故作严肃，“不清楚里面什么情况，先灌个肠吧。”

“哎？医生，不用了吧……”莫关山原本乖乖地趴在那，一听这话，像只受惊的猫崽儿，飞快地撑起上身，扭过脸看去，眼尾都飘红了，急切道，“医生，我、我很干净的，我来之前洗过了，真的！”  
“灌肠是一种治疗方法，你想什么呢。”莫关山看起来急于把自己推销出去的样子，贺天抿紧了唇，防止不经意间露出笑意，转身从架子上拿了灌肠用的器具，拖着输液架不容拒绝地靠近，等一切都齐活，命令道，“背对我，侧卧，膝盖弯曲，屁眼露出来。”

莫关山心知不能反抗，转身的瞬间怏怏地瞥了眼贺天，惊觉这次灌肠的架势比他在自家浴室里捣鼓得厉害多了，他心虚地直抖，却不得不照着贺天说的做，不停地默念着这是最后一次结束了就把贺天揍得妈不认，心里稍微好受了点儿。  
这么听话？贺天眯了眯眼，弯腰凑近莫关山白花花的屁股，拍了拍示意放松，将治疗巾垫在臀下，两指拨开穴口，适当抹了些润滑剂，将塑胶导管送进去，约莫进入标准长度了，松开夹子，微凉的液体推入肠道。

“嗯唔……”莫关山哀怨地瞄着贺天，尽职尽责地扮演受气小媳妇，敢怒不敢言，液体送进去越多，腹腔承受的压力越大，他不自觉地抚上微微鼓起的小腹，那里平坦不再，皮肤撑出微妙的弧度。莫关山强忍住呻吟，额角洇出细汗，双腿卸了力气瘫软着，小腹渐渐传来微弱的痛感，他伸手拽住白大褂的衣摆，可怜巴巴地呜咽，“唔……医生，好痛啊……停下好不好……”  
贺天不理，垂眸睨着莫关山湿润的眼角，撇开头，貌似冷漠地观察着液体输入的情况，看准合适的时机重新拧紧夹子，谨慎地取出了导管。把道具物归原位后，贺天用手指碾磨着穴口缩紧的嫩肉，恶作剧似的伸进一指，冷眼看着液体从缝隙中溢出，他抽出手指，将粘上的黏液涂抹在莫关山的臀肉，平淡地吩咐道，“夹紧了，保持十分钟。”

乳胶手套亲密接触皮肤的触感太过诡异，带着独属于医疗科室的冷酷器械感，莫关山捂住抽痛的小腹，还要分神夹紧屁股，着实难捱，只好在心里大骂贺天公报私仇不是东西。就算液体泄出去点儿沾湿床单，那也是正常的生理反应，可莫关山觉得如果在贺天面前这样就低了一头，只能拼命忍住，不露出一丝脆弱。  
“别压着，松开。”贺天捏着莫关山的手腕搭在腰侧，嘴上说不要压着，自己却将手掌覆上去，意味不明地来回轻抚按压了几下。看莫关山无意识地颤抖着身体，生怕他多做些什么的样子，贺天轻佻地笑了笑，用手指点点肚脐的位置，轻轻画了个圈，凑到莫关山耳根，语气里的调侃再明显不过，“你这样像不像怀孕待产？可惜了，肚子只有三个月那么大。”

“…………”我怀你大爷的西瓜籽儿！莫关山怔愣了一瞬，瞪着这位本该温柔耐心的医生，震惊于贺天寡廉鲜耻的程度，一时间忘记呼吸，憋得脖颈胸膛红了一片，但是身体的反应没法骗人，贺天只是逗弄他两句，暴露在空气中的下体就已经半勃起，微微翘着跟贺天打招呼。  
“这么敏感啊。”贺天自然发现了莫关山的反应，不客气地隔着薄薄一层乳胶套弄起那根肉柱，慢条斯理地滑过表面的脉络，时不时给予一点儿隔靴搔痒的刺激。待那顶端小孔激动地吐出水儿，贺天状似无辜地松开手，退后两步，转身拉开帘子，毫不留恋地走了出去，“还有五分钟。”

“……？？”太恶劣了吧这人，撩完就跑？莫关山仍然侧卧着动弹不得，翻个身都困难，狭小的空间里只剩下自己，面对墙壁实在没有安全感，他双腿用力支撑着床面，两手揽住小腹，慢吞吞地转过身，满面潮红，细汗淋漓，朝着帘子的方向门户大开。那模样竟真的如同护住胎儿的产妇般，唯独勃起的下体给这幅画面增添了一道违和感。  
没多久莫关山就察觉到了不妙，平躺时液体的压力全部施加给了内脏，下腹依然被细密的疼痛折磨，胯部也传来憋胀的酸涩感，仿佛憋尿久了的那种酸意，却比那更难忍受，他微微抬头，勉强看到自己鼓起的肚皮和硬挺的性器，毫无预兆地放松了一瞬，尽管他立刻缩紧穴口，后面还是漏了些水儿出去。

“医生……我难受……你过来好不好……”莫关山轻哼着，带着点儿压抑的哭腔，央求医生回来救救自己。他本人是绝不想开口服软的，可是再不吭声，只怕要尿在床上了，到时候那场面不会好看的。莫关山抬眼瞥了下墙角高悬着的摄像头，原本湿润的双眸射出冷意，不屑地勾起唇角。  
话音还没落地，贺天便掀开帘子走进来，好似时刻等在外面，脸上倒是一派冷静，只在看见莫关山是平躺着的时候，微微皱了皱眉。贺天两步走上前，仿佛审视着什么没有生命的死物，摊开五指从莫关山的小腹滑落至阴茎，甚至是濡湿的会阴和缩紧的穴口，眼里毫无感情，更别说任何情色意味。

贺天似乎换了副手套，带着刚从消毒柜中拿出的新鲜的凉意，似有若无地滑过私处时，那种细微的瘙痒教莫关山扬起脖颈，喉结滚动了两下，他转过脸，手里扯着贺天的衣摆，眼里满是委屈的恳求，小声嗫嚅道，“医生，我肚子好酸……想尿尿……”  
怎么感觉这家伙在跟他飙演技？莫名涌出了这么个哭笑不得的想法，贺天呼吸一窒，沉如浓墨的眼底翻涌起讳莫如深的情绪，他确实被将了一军，毫不意外地感受到下身的蠢蠢欲动。贺天唇角挑起暧昧的弧度，稍稍压制住兴奋，扶起莫关山，两手从他背后绕到前方，以小儿把尿的姿势将他抱了起来，好心情地低声道，“乖，去尿。”

“唔——！不要，别……”好像贺天总有办法撕下他游刃有余的伪装，这突如其来的状况搞得莫关山措手不及，双腿被贺天搂着牢牢压住小腹，原本还能忍受的酸胀瞬间放大了数倍，他缩紧了穴口，丝毫不敢放松，恐怕中途出个大丑。  
勃起的性器直愣愣地竖着，没人抚慰的情况下，仅靠后面的刺激便溢出了淫液，莫关山眼神飘忽着不忍直视，贺天只不过走了两步，他就撑不住了，反手抓住贺天胸前的衣料，将白大褂抓得皱皱巴巴的，再也顾不得什么形象，发出软弱的泣音，“呜……我不尿了……不要……”

贺天一听，果真停住脚步，非常善解人意地定在那，怀抱着成年男人，毫不见吃力，他贴着莫关山耳根，轻轻咬了一口，视线往下扫过怀里人湿得一塌糊涂的私处，低沉的嗓音里暗藏了几分蛊惑，“真的不尿？想清楚了？”  
“呜……”莫关山眨了眨眼，挤出眼眶里聚集的水汽，妄图看清楚现下的情状，静止并不比走动好多少，小腹肌肉控制不住地颤抖，张合着的穴口时不时挤出几滴成分不明的液体，性器充血胀大，怒张的龟头冲着自己表达不满。莫关山后悔死了，刚才说尿尿只是一时口快，而贺天却是真的想看他就这么“尿”出来，明知道这人在威胁他，可自己浑身发软，什么都做不了，再拖下去只会被贺天奚落得更惨。

莫关山垂着脑袋，抿紧了唇瓣，全身的力气都用来抵御小腹汹涌的酸痛，他反手搂住贺天的脖子，仿佛被彻底驯服了，任由医生摆弄自己，再提不起丝毫拒绝的心思，软软地哼出一个字，带着点儿无人察觉的撒娇和倚赖，“……尿。”  
“好。”贺天沉声应了，几步走到墙根，使了点儿劲，将莫关山抱得高了些，私处正对着角落的洗手台，唇角挂着公事公办的虚假微笑，全然不觉得这情况有多不合常理一般，舔舔莫关山红透的耳垂，小声嘘了嘘，仿佛真的掌控着病人的生理排泄，“尿吧。”

“呜……”莫关山羞臊地颤抖，已坚持到极限，没注意到这样会弄脏贺天的工作服，在贺天又一次亲吻上他的耳窝时，呜咽着将体内的水液泄了个干净。贺天全程没有说过任何过分的话，也不曾出言揶揄或者羞辱他，只是沉默地注视着，莫关山的心防就这样一点一点被攻陷，最后剩下柔软可欺的内里。  
那一瞬间，仿佛自尊也跟着逃走，硬挺的性器却违背主人的心思，变得更加精神了。这还是他第一次在镜头下被弄成类似失禁的模样，莫关山心里羞耻极了，害怕看到贺天投来戏谑的目光，闭上眼就不愿再睁开，眼角隐隐有湿润的痕迹。

洁白的衣摆到底是被溅上了几处不明液体，贺天并不在意，抱着莫关山走回到小床边，照顾小孩儿似的用治疗巾擦干屁股上剩余的水渍，重新垫了一块干净的，才慢慢把莫关山放回去，这次是让他平躺着，自己抱着大腿，湿答答的私处在贺天眼下一览无余。  
或许医用手套不可避免地给人一种无药可救的绝望感，莫关山悄咪咪从眼底瞥见贺天把两根手指伸进那里拨弄时，总觉得这人真要给自己动手术似的，心尖儿不自觉地颤了颤。经过灌肠，穴口那圈嫩肉松软下来，柔柔地包裹着入侵者，内壁被按摩得舒服，莫关山也没忍，小声地轻哼着。

莫关山像被撸爽了的幼猫那般，暴露出软软的肚皮，贺天望着他的目光里，掩藏着自己都未察觉到的温柔。即便探进深处，隔着一层乳胶的触感依然很讨人嫌，贺天按下心头不爽，两指摸索着寻到内壁一处软肉，指腹打着转碾磨，扬起漫不经心的笑容，“这儿呢，还痒吗？”  
“嗯……痒……”被这么一提醒，莫关山缓过神，想起“剧情”还没走完，自己就差点迷失在贺天的两根手指头上了，他心里十分懊恼，表面上却不好意思地抿着唇，玻璃珠似的浅色眸子动了动，悄无声息地摸上贺天鼓胀的裆部，轻轻揉搓，同时放低了声音唤道，“医生，那里好痒，你帮帮我……”

贺天凝视着极尽所能勾引他的病人，不想提醒莫关山把乖巧小媳妇的人设演崩了，反正自己也乐在其中，他俯身给病人一个极其突兀的亲吻，柔软的双唇紧贴，舌尖互相勾缠着。两指在湿热的肠道内来回搅动，偶尔按住敏感处一阵抖动，贺天亲吻着莫关山的眼尾，心说剧本那种东西，向来是不存在的。  
“唔……不够……”似乎是被逗弄得急了，莫关山无意识地抬起胯部迎合着抽送，大胆地解开了贺天的裤链，探进内裤将那玩意儿握在掌心揉弄，左臂攀上贺天的肩头，在他耳边低喘着，带着难以忍耐的渴望求饶道，“医生……你用这里帮我好不好……”

“好，用这个。”按照劳什子的剧情，贺天本应该百般推辞，婉言拒绝，可是不只莫关山急，他的耐心也消耗殆尽了。贺天抽出手指，干脆把手套摘了，扔得远远的，双臂使力将莫关山抱离床面，走了几步贴近墙边站定。玩弄了这么久，后面早就湿得不成样子，贺天让莫关山勾紧自己的腰，硬胀的下体对准了湿漉漉的穴口，直接用站姿顶进去，狠狠操干起来。  
“啊……！”莫关山两腿缠着贺天的腰，整个人悬在半空摇摇欲坠，吓得胳膊搂紧贺天，粗大的性器贯穿了肉道，手指照顾不到的地方被好好地弥补，好似身体内部那股瘙痒真的缓解了不少，他埋头在贺天肩窝小声呻吟，忍耐着从尾椎窜到头皮的快感，不情不愿地恭维着，“呜……医生，你真大……顶到了……”

经过这段时间的接触，贺天早就摸透了莫关山的性子，虽然这绝对是实话，可贺天听着一点儿都不高兴，甚至从心底涌出一股烦躁。说来神奇，最初贺天只需要莫关山的假意就能兴奋，但现在，他只想得到这人的真心，哪怕是不耐烦的怒骂，也比这样好。在镜头下能看到更加放荡的莫关山，可肉欲终有一天会消解，到时他们就再没有关系，那不是贺天本愿，幸好他明白得还算早。  
“里面还痒吗？”贺天是带着狠劲儿问出这句话的，他在一次冲撞前，故意松开了紧抱着莫关山的手臂，狠狠捣进了最深，肠壁痉挛着绞紧性器，嫩肉包裹着柱身，臀尖狠狠撞上囊袋。贺天也被这下刺激得不轻，缓缓吐了口气，将心底的躁郁发泄出去。

“…………”这实在太超过了，说句不好听的，如果真怀孕了，就这一下肯定给顶掉了。莫关山仰着脖子吟叫，竟是没发出声音来，喉咙莫名哽住了，他浑身颤抖着，双腿脱力落下来，脚踩在地面上却轻飘飘得没有实感，只剩下两臂软软地搭着贺天肩头，一副被玩坏了的可怜相。  
莫关山还没缓过劲，顶进极深的肉具就开始缓缓移动，一股无法言喻的委屈和不服升腾起来，这人怎么就能这样欺负自己，他勉强聚起一丝气力，幼稚地扯住贺天的耳垂，看似气急败坏，眼泪却控制不住地落了下来，“贺天，你他妈的，你想弄死我吗？”

“怎么，不痒了？”也是奇怪，那点别扭只需莫关山一句话便消失得无影无踪，贺天被骂了，不见恼怒，反而沉沉地低笑一声，重且缓地抽插起来，将莫关山一条腿捞在臂弯，侧身顶得更深，左手钻进上衣内，寻到一直被忽略的乳粒，安抚地画起圈儿。  
“嗯啊……痒你个猪耳朵……”莫关山彻底忘记自己还身处镜头下，根本顾不得演了，胸前被摸得舒服，刚才一步到胃的惊恐消散了几分，后穴却还是收缩得紧，箍得贺天动作越来越慢。身体到底是食髓知味了，这样不上不下得难过，莫关山伸出舌尖舔了舔贺天的喉结，哼哼唧唧地催促着，“没吃饭吗，这么慢……”

贺天被莫关山控诉得想笑，揉搓着掌心软乎的臀肉，带着力道拍了两下，掰开臀缝把自己送进去，肉楔似的破开重重阻挠，跟内壁摩擦时，令人耳热的水渍声混合着低喘回荡在空气中。贺天忍无可忍地啃咬着莫关山的侧颈，热气钻进耳窝，沉声道，“你松快点儿，想夹死我？”  
“怎么没夹断你啊……”还少一个祸害了。有些事不能深想，只要稍微提个头，就再也停不住了。莫关山无法抑制地想象起贺天跟别人在各种场景用各种姿势翻滚的模样，顿时浑身不舒坦，太多说不清道不明的情绪挤进他的脑海，最浓重的是一种酸涩感，膨胀地占据了整个胸腔，教他险些窒息。这时候莫关山只觉得烦闷，还未曾想过其中深意。

“夹断了你怎么办？”贺天敏感地察觉出莫关山情绪的变化，随口应付了一句，凑上前吻住他的唇，仿佛唇舌相贴时，两颗心也能挨得更近一些。觉出这个姿势对莫关山压力太大，贺天只能抱着他重回到小床，行走时性器来回戳刺着软嫩的肠壁，直到躺下去莫关山都没能回神。  
以往莫关山在拍摄过程中，不是跟贺天较劲，就是跟自己较劲，还没表现过如此温软的态度，好像贺天对他做什么都能接受，来者不拒似的。贺天大概猜出莫关山心中所想，无非是等这次结束了就可以甩掉他，但是很可惜，不出意外的话，莫关山是不能如愿了。

狠狠摆动着胯部，性器刁钻地碾磨着敏感的嫩肉，贺天死死压着莫关山操弄，也亏得他柔韧度好，没被搞折了腰。贺天俯身咬住莫关山胸前一点，吃奶似的把那处嘬得水亮，仍不满足，凑到莫关山耳根低喘，“早知道这么乖，就让你穿护士服了……”  
莫关山从潮水般的快意中勉强聚起精神，闻言瞪了贺天一眼，出乎意料地没有炸毛，双腿勾紧了贺天的腰，将人缠得更近，余光瞥着墙角的摄像头，挑衅般勾起嚣张的笑，在贺天侧颈咬出齿痕，故意放低了声音撩骚，“有没有人管了，男科大夫是个变态……”

 

作为办公室系列三部曲的结局篇，这次采用了摄像头实景记录式的拍摄手法，导演对这部片子期待颇高，原本希望依靠贺红的演技和天赋拿下这阶段毛片市场的销量冠军，哪里想到在屏幕前看得是越来越头大，贺天喜欢即兴表演他心里有数，可谁来告诉他为什么莫关山也被带偏了那么远？  
就算后期剪辑再出色，这部片也肯定是毁了，导演几乎能想象出到手的红票子飞走时的场面，心痛得不忍再看，他恨不能冲进那间屋子喊卡，可是碍于贺天投资人的身份，就算医疗诊室.avi演成了打情骂俏的角色扮演，他也不敢说什么。

眼见着屏幕里的俩人终于结束了，导演掐着点儿推开门进屋，不能对贺天摆脸色，他还不敢教训莫关山吗？导演扬起眉，板着脸走上前，扯住刚穿好衣服的莫关山，还没开口，就教贺天冰冷的眼神刺退了。卧槽不是吧，拍个毛片还操出感情来了？导演被瞪得一愣，竟是没说出话。  
“喂，这就是最后一部。”莫关山对这个欺软怕硬的导演更是没好感，鄙夷地睨了一眼，总算能摆脱这些人了，不用在冰冷的镜头下暴露身体，他心情好的不得了，这几年被欺压的耻辱转瞬化作过眼云烟，从今往后他要开启新的生活，“明天我就搬出那栋房子。”

贺天不置可否地勾了勾唇，脱掉白大褂，跟在莫关山身后走出门，留下目瞪口呆的导演。不论莫关山做什么决定，都对贺天的行动没有影响，反正他不曾陷在这个圈子里，从来都是想走就走。  
助理小姑娘慢了一步，这时候才匆匆赶过来，把外套递给莫关山，看着自己跟了几年的人，马上就要脱离这个沼泽了，他们的交集会到此为止，心里忍不住难过，但也真心实意地为莫关山高兴。小姑娘自然地伸手给莫关山整理好衣领，眼眶说红就红了，堪称我见犹怜，“莫莫，你要一直开开心心的，我会想你的。”

莫关山应付男人尚且吃力，更不懂怎么安慰女生了，眼看小姑娘要哭，慌乱地抬手摸摸小姑娘的脑袋，揉乱了人家的发型。这个助理跟他两年多了，乖巧懂事，莫关山也不想留她一个人在这种圈子里，只是不知道小姑娘愿不愿意跟他走，“我大概会盘个店，做餐饮什么的，你要不嫌弃，就跟我一起干吧。”  
“真的吗！我愿意啊，我想跟着莫莫！”小姑娘激动地搂着莫关山的胳膊直蹦，心里感叹莫关山真的太好了，简直是活的小天使啊！如果不是弯的就好了，托付终身的最佳对象舍他其谁。小姑娘羞涩地望着莫关山，兴奋渐渐平复，眼神转为犹豫，不对啊，莫关山没说过自己是弯的，可拍了这么多毛片，还能直回来吗……

“嗯，辞职吧。如果有违约金，我可以帮你付。”莫关山看小姑娘表情变了，以为她担心公司不同意，于是主动帮她扫除顾虑，哪里知道小姑娘在想什么。  
贺天站在旁边被彻底无视了，他看着莫关山和助理谈笑着离开了视线，心里毫无波动，甚至还涌起一股淡淡的温情，相比起镜头下赤裸的肉体，他更加坚定了这样的莫关山才是自己真正想要的。

翌日，莫关山看着整理好的行李，没有一点儿要离开的难过，反而充满期待，他联系了搬家公司，也已经挑好了地点，等休整完就可以去找店面。莫关山准备全部弄好之后，告诉妈妈自己换工作了，以后可以随时回家陪她。  
莫关山沉浸在美好的幻想中，冷不丁看到贺天从车里下来，好心情碎了一半儿，整个人处于一种我出门方式不太对的怔愣中。这谁？从哪儿冒出来的？  
贺天指挥着搬家公司的人把行李抬上车，直奔市中心那栋高级公寓，吩咐好了之后，施施然走到莫关山面前，打个响指让他回神。

“你他妈是不是有病？你把东西给我弄哪儿去了？”莫关山眼睁睁地看着车屁股开走，都没来得及生气，自从贺天强势插入他的生活之后，什么都变了，他既没有能力反抗，也无法接受，一连串儿的变故搞得他心力交猝。  
“我有病，你给治吗？”贺天不愿意像脑残电视剧里的霸道总裁那样强取豪夺，可他实在想不出其他更好的办法，只能深深地注视着莫关山，希望自己的期望和忐忑能通过眼神传递给对方，“搬过来跟我住，我投资你的饭店。”

“呵呵。您是哪位？”真是大言不惭啊，莫关山听着这话就想笑，本以为终于能甩掉贺天了，谁知道这还是个狗皮膏药，撕都撕不掉。莫关山抱臂而站，冷冷地抬眼盯着贺天，寸步不让，“不管东西运到哪了，现在立刻马上，给我运回来。”  
话音刚落，贺天眸色沉下来，唇角勾起浅薄的微笑，气质都变了，想着昨晚收到的信息，俯身在莫关山耳边悄声说了句话，“跟我住，否则就送给你母亲一份珍藏版的碟子。”  
“…………”这个人是魔鬼吗？拿了剧本的那种？热气仿佛还残留在耳畔，骨缝里却钻出一股冰冷，莫关山咬牙切齿地瞪着贺天，恨不得从他身上咬掉块儿肉，可是他除了答应，没有路可走，“贺天，你有种。”

有没有种什么的，先把人套住了再说。但愿没搞砸吧，贺天暗叹了声气，载着一脸狠戾的莫关山回到家。  
为此贺天还连夜腾出了一个房间，他倚着门框，目光追随着莫关山，看这人明明都气炸了，还不得不好好摆放自己的东西，心尖儿蓦然软下来，开始期待日后的生活。

 

《男科诊室.avi》发售后，情况并没有导演预料得那么糟心，仅凭贺红两人的号召力，碟子的销量就很不错了，更何况细心的看片群众们还从中发现了许多比肉体更教人激动的东西。  
欠款已经结清，公司留不住莫关山，但也不会放过最后一次榨干他的机会。眼看贺红捆绑能带来巨大利益，公司联合导演，将办公室系列三部曲制作成典藏版合集，收录拍摄中没用上的花絮和边角料，一经发售，可以说是赚得盆满钵溢了。  
这种套路大家都懂的，原本不会轻易把钱送出去，可是恰逢莫关山跟贺天先后发微博表示退圈，粉丝们心痛之余，只能大肆购入贺红仅有的三次合作片，聊以慰藉。这波浪打浪似的在毛片界掀起了一股狂潮，甚至还有人高价回收贺红出道早期的作品，声势浩大到炸出了退圈后就销声匿迹岁月静好的莫关山。

@贺天：我会监督他的，或许能争取一些福利【恶魔//@莫关山：别乱花钱了，那都多早的东西了，不值钱的。我以后肯定多自拍，多发小视频行吧。我就是个饭店小老板，让我安生过日子吧。  
如果只是莫关山就罢了，谁能想到微博已经长草了的贺天会突然出现，转发内容更是让人跟打了鸡血一样浮想联翩。这下可妥了，毛片界顿时陷入喜气洋洋张灯结彩的氛围里，莫名其妙得欢乐。  
@贺红后花园管家：卧槽我他妈没看错吧？？在一起了？？  
@FollowMOMO：喜大普奔！！期待围裙play！！  
@为红毛打尻：赌红毛春宵一夜，这俩绝逼假戏真做了！！  
@贺天的腹肌：总攻是所有小受的！！不能被一个人圈住啊！！  
@摸你狗头：不是我说，你们毛片界有一个直的吗？？这俩第一次合作就对上眼了吧，早晚的事儿。

 

莫关山攥着手机，连门都没敲，气呼呼地冲进贺天的房间，等看清那人在干什么的时候，爆发出一声熟悉的怒喊：“贺鸡巴天，你他妈又看着我照片撸管儿！”  
贺天勾起唇角，丝毫没觉得尴尬，扯了纸巾擦干净手，把鸟放回去，上下扫视着莫关山，再跟自己面前的写真集对比了一下，委屈道，“你不让我看真人的。”  
“做你的春秋大梦去吧！”莫关山恶狠狠地没收了这本写真，他随便翻了翻，羞耻地不忍直视，如果没记错的话，这本已经绝版了吧，谁知道贺天是怎么搜罗到的。

刚搬来这边那几天，莫关山随时能从家里的犄角旮旯翻出来他主演的碟子或者拍摄的写真，每次都把自己弄得脸红心跳，贺天倒是跟没事人似的。特别是某几页还遗留有成分不明的干涸痕迹，莫关山表示他一点儿也不想知道那是什么东西，满脑子只有销毁两个字。  
“你争取什么福利？争取多撸几次管儿？”莫关山哗哗甩着手中的写真，嘲讽地望着贺天。同居这么久，莫关山也把贺天的性子摸个差不多了，他就是想惹怒了这人，然后被打包送回自己的小饭店。

翻过太多遍的纸张飘摇在空中，贺天看得心惊肉跳，这是全世界剩下的最后一本，坏了就真没了，他走上前夺过写真，好好地塞进书架，冲莫关山露出无可奈何的浅笑，“你这么笨吗？还看不出来我在追你？”  
“？？？”莫关山心头一紧，他还以为贺天放弃挑明了，原来在这儿等着呢。这种时刻就全靠演技了，莫关山眨眨眼，不动声色地退后一步，无辜地瞪着贺天，“你他妈哪里在追？”  
“……”贺天被弄懵了，他确实没有正儿八经地追求过谁，但自认为做得挺明显了，别告诉他莫关山真的什么都感觉不到，他才不相信，“不然我为什么买断你最后几部片？”

“买、买断？！”没想到还有意外收获，莫关山缓过神来，恨铁不成钢地一拳砸向贺天的胸膛，“你他妈这么有钱，你怎么不直接替老子还了啊？”  
“那不行，我想操你。”贺天接住莫关山的攻击，把人紧紧揽在怀里，就当作莫关山真的感觉不到吧，他不介意说千遍万遍。贺天深吸一口气，摊开准备好的腹稿，尽力深情地念出来，“更想跟你一起安生过日子。”

“我喜欢你，想干得你三天下不来床，想在雨夜的被窝里搂着你看电影，想每个冬天都跟你去故宫看雪景，想给你买一辈子的糖炒山楂，让我吃都行。”  
“能为你吃甜食，把家装修成你喜欢的橙黄色，随时跟你回家陪母亲，这样够不够？我还能做很多，剩下的要你自己发掘。”  
“我喜欢你，你也喜欢我好不好，我们在一块儿，你是小老板，我是你的小老板娘。”

“贺天，你走错片场了吧，哪有你这么结实的小老板娘？”莫关山本来还在挣扎，慢慢地就不动了，脑袋埋在贺天肩窝，耳根红透，声音闷闷的。不知道贺天是不是除了毛片还演过偶像剧，不然怎么能把肉麻话说得那么自然，原本以为贺天是黄暴派的，谁能想到他会走起小清新路线啊。  
低沉的嗓音犹如实体，穿透耳膜钻进心窝，整个人都暖烘烘的，莫关山被这突然袭击搞得手足无措，花言巧语谁都会说，他又不是小姑娘，怎么可能轻易答应。莫关山恨恨地咬了贺天耳朵一口，熟练地翻起旧账，“那你之前还威胁我？你不知道吧，我很记仇的。”

“我是想先套牢你，没关系，记一辈子吧。”贺天暗暗松了口气，没想到能这么顺利，看来微博上有人说他们早就看对眼了，应该是真的。以后这个人就是自己的了，贺天抑制不住笑意，在莫关山耳后印下轻吻，“我不做承诺，如果某一天我先跟你掰了，你就寄典藏版的碟片给我家老爷子。”  
“卧槽，你以为谁都跟你一样阴险啊！”听见最后这句话，莫关山到底是安下心了，也许是他道行不够，一次次的角色扮演，竟真的入戏太深，把自己搭进去了。莫关山决定把贺天说的条条款款记在小本子上，回头看他有没有落实到位，敢略过一条他就摊上大事儿了。

确定关系以后，莫关山才后知后觉，小清新路线都是臆想的，贺天只有黄暴派这一个画风可供选择，即便货不对板，也没法拒收了。除此之外，莫关山还搞明白了贺天当初去拍毛片的原因，这个变态就是喜欢用镜头记录下做爱的过程。  
只是苦了莫关山，每次快要高潮时扭头看到摄像机，都以为自己还在拍片，很长一段时间没适应过来。莫关山很纳闷，贺天爱胡闹就算了，为什么自己拒绝不了呢，反正他是不会承认自己也很喜欢的。

这个下午，贺天轻车熟路地架好摄像机，调整了角度，兴致勃勃地拉着莫关山入镜，“刚看见了新姿势，我们来一次。”  
鬼才信只有一次。莫关山瞥了眼贺天，搞不懂这人怎么就没做腻呢，网上的体位通常都比较坑爹，他默默压下心头的紧张，半推半就地从了。毕竟玩儿过的东西也不少了，莫关山一开始抱着无所谓的态度，但是当他像个折叠椅似的被贺天紧紧压在餐桌上的时候，他想操死贺天的心都有了。

@莫关山：我就日了，再给贺鸡巴天发坑爹体位，统统拖出去打爆狗头【枪  
@贺天：别听他的，私信大门永远为你们敞开，么么哒。

END.


End file.
